


Как овладеть языком Эрин Гилберт

by fandomfemslash2017, sige_vic



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfemslash2017/pseuds/fandomfemslash2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Джиллиан Хольцман знает четыре языка, но больше всего она хочет изучить язык Эрин Гилберт





	1. Вокабулярий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Language Acquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249552) by [silverpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverpen/pseuds/silverpen). 



> бета - alba-longa

_Вокабулярий = слова, из которых состоит язык._  
  
Хольцман знала четыре языка.  
  
Английский – это понятно. Еще датский – со времен обучения в художественной школе. Кечуа – язык коренных жителей Южной Америки. И французский.   
  
А еще русский, но совсем немного, поэтому не считается.  
  
По ее опыту, люди были очень похожи на языки. Определенно больше на языки, чем на ядерную физику. Как только она идеально понимала реакцию, все было в порядке (если, конечно, она не устраивала взрыв – но даже в этом случае, в каком-то смысле, она чувствовала определенность).  
  
Люди же, с другой стороны, как и языки, постоянно изменялись.   
  
Новые люди были особенно непонятными: смесь звуков и тишины, из которой Хольцман никак не могла вычленить фразы. Никаких закономерностей, сплошной шум.  
  
И наконец, если она пыталась познакомиться с кем-то поближе, объем изучаемого шел резко по нарастающей. Образно говоря, она могла знать, что существительные ставятся перед глаголами, но это не означало способность изъясняться целыми предложениями.  
  
Весь этот процесс обычно слишком затягивался, чтобы Хольцман могла удержать на нем внимание. Плюс он забирал слишком много энергии. Она предпочитала выкладываться в лаборатории, где неустойчивые элементы все-таки были более стабильными, чем люди.  
  
Когда ей требовалось переходить к общению, она полагалась на свой разработанный имидж: отвага и необычность. Во многом этот образ соответствовал действительности, но он тоже требовал энергетических затрат.  
  
Долгое время Хольцман вообще не знала языков других людей.  
  
Затем, в процессе обучения в колледже, она подхватила несколько фраз Ребекки Горин.  
  
В Хиггинсе она составила небольшой, но крепкий словарик Эбби Йейтс.  
  
А затем в ее мире появились Эрин и Пэтти – и все они вчетвером стали семьей, после чего Хольцман решила, что ей стоит выучить несколько слов из языков каждой сокомандницы. Что это будет стоить затраченных усилий – и ей этого за глаза и за уши хватит.  
  
До сегодняшнего дня. Сегодня случился Сдвиг, как она мысленно его назвала.  
  
Хольцман сидела на крутящемся стуле, задрав ноги на стол, и резала длинный провод на короткие куски. Она щелкнула в очередной раз кусачками, подняла взгляд и увидела, как Эрин грызет карандаш. Это был самый обычный карандаш: деревянный, желтый, с маленькой надписью «№2» сбоку.  
  
Именно в этот момент Хольцман отчаянно захотелось перераспределить свои молекулы так, чтобы превратиться в этот карандаш.   
  
Осознав свое желание, Хольцман удивленно сморгнула и чуть не тяпнула кусачками по пальцу. Сдвинув очки на лоб, она подперла лицо ладонью и откровенно уставилась на Эрин.  
  
Карандаш крутанулся, и резинка на его кончике исчезла между губ Эрин, покрытых бесцветным блеском. Хольцман не могла отвести взгляд.   
  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад, она понимала, что должна была заметить все гораздо раньше. Настоящий сдвиг начался несколько недель назад – может быть, даже месяцев, и не то чтобы он был совсем незаметным.   
  
Она увидела, что Эрин группирует члены сложных выражений, чтобы не потерять слагаемые. (И Хольцман купила ей упаковку стирающихся неоновых маркеров для цветного кодирования.)  
  
Она подметила, под какие песни из ее подборки Эрин с большей вероятностью отбивает ритм пальцами. (И Хольцман начала чаще ставить эти песни, а другие пропускать.)  
  
Она запомнила, какой Эрин любит кофе, чай, горячий шоколад и даже яблочный сидр. (И Хольцман всегда приходила из кафе на углу с двумя стаканчиками – одной для себя, другой для Эрин.)  
  
Всякую всячину, касающуюся Эрин, она изучила, можно сказать, случайно. Но этого ей было недостаточно. Она хотела большего.  
  
Она хотела в совершенстве овладеть языком Эрин Гилберт.  
  
***  
Хольцман старательно игнорировала Эрин до конца дня. Голова ее при этом так и гудела: в ней было слишком много вопросов и слишком мало ответов. Хольцман отправилась домой раньше обычного и к следующему утру сформулировала основной план действий.  
  
Для начала она решила расширить вокабулярий Эрин. Это означало узнать все слова, из которых состоял ее язык – все мелочи, которые делали Эрин Эрин.   
  
Первым делом она заметила осанку.  
  
Эрин держалась так, словно была готова в любой момент выступить перед аудиторией с лекцией о бозоне Хиггса. Не то чтобы зажато – не вполне, но слегка напряженно и профессионально. Слишком профессионально, по мнению Хольцман, для пожарной части.  
  
Эрин стояла у доски. В одной руке она держала закрытый зеленый неоновый маркер, в другой – обычный черный. Несмотря на полное погружение в работу, позвоночник у нее был идеально выпрямлен, а плечи аккуратно заведены назад.   
  
Хольцман отошла от рабочего места и встала рядом с Эрин, чего та даже не заметила.  
  
– Ты могла бы стать отличной рекламой для клиники по лечению сколиоза, – заметила Хольцман. – Люди бы восхищались твоим скелетом.  
  
Эрин уронила зеленый маркер, и тот с грохотом упал на пол. Она так быстро повернула голову, что волосы ее приподнялись, прежде чем опуститься обратно на плечи. Восхитительно, подумала Хольцман.  
  
– Что… о чем ты? – спросила Эрин.  
  
– О терапии по выпрямлению позвоночника, – пояснила Хольцман. – Вот твой – он очень даже… прямой.  
  
Эрин слегка приоткрыла рот, затем захлопнула его обратно. Это напомнило Хольцман о гуппи в Нью-Йоркском океанариуме. (У нее был годовой абонемент, которым она пользовалась, чтобы в любой момент любоваться скатами-хвостоколами.)  
  
А вот это, поняла Хольцман, было еще одним словом в вокабулярии, которого она не знала.  
  
– Эрин, – медленно проговорила она, – тебе нравится рыба?  
  
Хольцман в этот момент нагнулась, чтобы поднять маркер, но на слове «рыба» приподняла голову.  
  
– Живая или в качестве еды? – уточнила Эрин.  
  
– Живая.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
Хольцман задумчиво кивнула.  
  
– Хорошо. Спасибо.   
  
Она вернула неоновый маркер объекту своей симпатии и вернулась на рабочее место. Поработать ей удалось целых две минуты, прежде чем Эрин ее прервала:   
  
– Ты ведь про мою осанку говорила?   
  
Хольцман посмотрела на Эрин поверх кучи инструментов и металлических деталей. Весь мир в целом казался ей лучше через очки, но Эрин в их желтоватом цвете была, пожалуй, еще лучше, чем все остальное. Впрочем, у Хольцман было подозрение, что Эрин в любом цвете окажется самой-самой.  
  
Эрин нервно переступила с ноги на ногу. Хольцман сочла это движение восхитительным.   
  
– Понимаю, я выгляжу слишком зажатой, – сказала Эрин.  
  
Хольцман быстро и выразительно покачала головой. Она совсем не хотела, чтобы ее изучение Эрин добавило той неуверенности в себе.   
  
– Прямые позвоночники – это круто, Гилберт.  
  
Щеки Эрин покраснели, и Хольцман сочла это за успех.   
  
***  
Второе, что Хольцман заметила в тот день, – или третье, если считать выясненное отношение Эрин к рыбе, – это сентиментальность. Причем в процессе Хольцман чуть не вырвало от переедания спринг-роллами.  
  
Эрин не держала на рабочем столе фотографий, а ее украшения часто менялась – и Хольцман сомневалась, что какое-то из них обладает для нее особым значением. Так что до сегодняшнего дня Хольцман полагала, что Эрин не придает большой ценности неодушевленным предметам.  
  
В этой области они явно сильно отличались. Хольцман опустила взгляд на свою подвеску с посылом: «Болт кладу»*.   
  
Дело было после обеда – по крайней мере, для остальных трех Охотниц, – и Хольцман, сидя по-турецки на полу и прислонившись головой к столу Эрин, пыталась доказать, что в самом деле может съесть десять спринг-роллов в дополнение к основной еде. Ей уже удалось осилить восемь. Девятый оказался крепким орешком. Она поднесла его к лицу и нахмурилась.   
  
Эрин сидела рядом, но «как взрослая»: на стуле за столом. Хольцман слышала, как скрипит по бумаге ее карандаш. Затем скрип прекратился.  
  
– Хольц, тебя стошнит.  
  
– Ты со мной поспорила.  
  
– Ничего подобного.  
  
– Пэтти со мной поспорила.  
  
– Да нет же. Ты сама с собой поспорила.  
  
Хольцман со вздохом подвинула спринг-ролл на полдюйма ближе к губам.  
  
– Не могу на это смотреть, – пожаловалась Эрин.  
  
– А придется. Ты – моя свидетельница.  
  
Эрин фыркнула.  
  
Хольцман услышала шорох бумаги, скрип стула – и вот Эрин уже сидела на полу в такой же позе, что сама Хольцман, лицом к ней.   
  
– Ладно, – сказала Эрин. – Если я не могу остановить тебя, то хотя бы помогу.  
  
Хольцман опустила взгляд. Эрин была такой милой, такой чудесной. Она села на пол, чтобы подбодрить ее. Эрин…  
  
– Хольц.  
  
Та снова подняла взгляд.  
  
– Ты сможешь, – сообщила Эрин и слегка потрясла кулаками – словно махала невидимыми помпонами. Хольцман расплылась в широкой улыбке.  
  
– Ты мой чирлидер?   
  
– Просто съешь этот чертов ролл!   
  
Хольцман сунула ролл в рот целиком, удерживая его пальцами, чтобы не развалился. Эрин вытаращила глаза.  
  
– Могу фсе фделать, если ты в меня вериф, – жуя, проговорила Хольцман и с шумом проглотила остатки.  
  
– Так, ну ладно, еще один, – сказала Эрин.  
  
Последний спринг-ролл словно издевался над Хольцман со дна пластикового контейнера. Она готова была побиться о заклад, что он больше, чем остальные.  
  
– А ты знаешь, как будет чирлидер по-французски?– спросила она, оттягивая неизбежное.  
  
– Нет. Но по-испански – _alimañas_. – Хольцман была практически уверена, что Эрин ошибалась. – А ты-то сама знаешь, как будет чирлидер по-французски?   
  
– _Pom-pom girl_ , – сообщила Хольцман с преувеличенным акцентом.  
  
– Не может быть.  
  
– Еще как может. Посмотри в словаре.   
  
Эрин все еще сомневалась.  
  
– Так что, поддержишь меня, _ma pom-pom girl_? – попросила Хольцман.  
  
Во флирте с Эрин Гилберт приходилось буквально балансировать на канате. Слишком откровенно – и она могла испугаться. Слишком тонко – и она не заметит. К сожалению, Хольцман никогда не умела ходить по узким прямым линиям.  
  
Но, к ее изумлению, Эрин, вдохнув, начала:  
  
– Хольцман – наш орел, – затянула она тихо и не слишком уверенно, – Хольцман сможет съесть спринг-ролл.   
  
Хольцман разинула рот.  
  
– Это самая вдохновляющая кричалка из всех, что я когда-либо слышала. Подозреваю, что и в могилу я сойду, так и не услышав лучшей. Потом я еще вернусь и буду привидением летать над школьными соревнованиями – и все равно не услышу ничего подобного.   
  
Эрин снова очаровательно покраснела.  
  
Хольцман с трудом одолела последний спринг-ролл, не отрывая глаз от лица Эрин. Ей уже дважды удалось добиться розовых щек!   
  
Чувствуя настоящий триумф, но, к сожалению, и сильную тошноту, она закрыла крышку контейнера.  
  
– Как желудок? – спросила Эрин.  
  
Хольцман поморщилась.  
  
– Видала она и лучшие дни.  
  
– Она?   
  
– У меня желудок – да-а-ама, – пропела Хольцман, но тут же перегнулась вперед и застонала. – Несчастная дама, – тихо добавила она. – Не стоило мне принимать этот спор.  
  
– И снова повторяю: ты сама с собой поспорила. Но у меня вроде бы есть кое-какие таблетки в столе, погоди-ка.  
  
Эрин встала и, подойдя к столу, выдвинула нижний ящик. Хольцман заинтересованно вытянула шею. Она никогда еще не видела этот ящик открытым.  
  
Там стояло несколько пузырьков с таблетками, выстроенных по росту, и еще одна банка из прозрачного стекла, в которой находилось что-то вроде черного порошка.   
  
– Что это? – спросила Хольцман, указывая на банку.  
  
– А, это… Это, знаешь… неловко говорить.  
  
Хольцман мгновенно позабыла о тошноте.  
  
– Люблю неловкость. – Она подвинулась так близко, что ее лицо оказалось в дюйме от коленки Эрин. – Расскажи мне все!   
  
Эрин все еще выглядела скованно, но кивнула и опустилась на свой скрипучий стул. Сложив руки на колени, она сплела пальцы, и Хольцман подавила желание начать делать то же самое.   
  
– В общем, ты знаешь о «Призраках нашего прошлого»? – спросила Эрин.  
  
– Да, где-то что-то слышала, продолжай.  
  
– После того как мы с Эбби… поссорились… ну, то есть – после того, как я ее бросила… у меня на руках осталось два экземпляра книги. Мне было страшно, и я их сожгла.  
  
– В огне?   
  
Еще один термин для вокабулярия. Латентный пироманьяк.  
  
– Да, Хольцман, в огне.  
  
– Я тоже люблю огонь. – Хольцман оперлась локтем об открытый ящик. – У нас столько общего.  
  
На этот раз Эрин не покраснела, но Хольцман объяснила это тем, что та была увлечена рассказываемой историей.   
  
Хольцман перевела взгляд с Эрин на банку – и все поняла. Она вопросительно приподняла брови.  
  
– Да. Это пепел тех книг.  
  
– Почему ты его хранишь?  
  
– Поначалу я делала это, потому что наша дружба с Эбби умерла. И я хранила кремированные останки.   
  
– Символично, – произнесла Хольцман, подчеркивая каждую согласную.  
  
Она вовсе не смеялась над Эрин. Она хотела улучшить Эрин настроение, дать ей знать, что она может разговаривать с Хольцман безо всякого стеснения. Эрин слегка улыбнулась на реплику – уже хорошо.  
  
– Да, – продолжила Эрин. – Но теперь я храню его из-за того, что у меня есть. Дружба Эбби – еще сильнее. И Пэтти, и… ты. Я не хочу это сжигать. Так что банка напоминает мне о моих ошибках.  
  
Хольцман подумала о своей квартире, где на стене висели три фотографии их команды в рамках. Три фотографии Охотниц за привидениями – словно они были семейными портретами.  
  
Они ими и были.  
  
Но она не стала говорить об этом Эрин. Вместо этого она сказала:   
  
– Не волнуйся. Меня так просто не сожжешь. Я практически огнеупорная.  
  
Эрин искренне рассмеялась, хоть и с ноткой усталости в голосе. А потом она вспомнила, зачем открыла ящик.  
  
– Прости, я забыла лекарство…  
  
Хольцман покачала головой.   
  
– Все уже в порядке. Занимательные истории от Эрин улучшают мое самочувствие.   
  
***  
Хольцман решила, что настало время для романтического жеста.  
  
Она повторила свой новый вокабулярий Эрин Гилберт – осанка, рыба (не очень уверенно), латентная пиромания, сентиментальность – и задумалась над тем, как она может что-то из этого использовать.  
  
Осанку она практически сразу отбросила. Существование Хольцман характеризовалось сутулостью, задранными вверх ногами и нарушением социальных приличий. Она хотела продемонстрировать Эрин, как та для нее важна, но не притворяться при этом кем-то другим. Обычно у Хольцман неплохо получалось притворяться, но по какой-то причине… нет, только не с Эрин.  
  
По какой-то причине, фыркнула она про себя. Она прекрасно знала, по какой именно.   
  
Также она исключила рыбу, потому что ответ «конечно» был слишком неопределенным, чтобы основывать на нем романтический жест. А Хольцман в любом случае не слишком удавались романтические жесты, так что ей был нужен более надежный выбор.  
  
Сжигать вещи – всегда весело, но Эрин, скорее всего, просто попросит ее взять огнетушитель, а огнетушители отличались неприятным свойством все портить.  
  
Оставалась сентиментальность.  
  
Она даже было хотела все-таки вернуться к рыбной теме, потому что с чувствами у Хольцман было даже хуже, чем с осанкой.  
  
Но нет. Эрин заслуживала, чтобы за ней ухаживали как полагается. Поэтому все-таки сентиментальность.  
  
Через неделю ей наконец представилась идеальная возможность. Хольцман так заработалась, что пропустила все приемы пищи (снова), и в конце концов сунула руку в карман, чтобы достать припасенный на такой случай маленький тубус с чипсами «Принглс». Она открыла крышку, надорвала фольгу и сладострастно уставилась на первую чипсину.  
  
Первая чипсина всегда была лучшей. Она означала прекращение безпринглового поста (даже если этот пост длился меньше суток). Она была самой свежей – ведь именно она меньше всего контактировала с воздухом. Она обычно сохраняла идеальную структуру – не то что разломанные чипсины ближе к дну. Она представляла собой введение к целому тубусу соленой параболической радости.   
  
Именно по этим причинам, когда Хольцман делилась чипсами (или любой другой едой), она никогда не угощала других первой чипсиной (или первым кусочком, или первым глотком). Эбби убедилась в этом на своей шкуре, когда попыталась стащить первое драже M&M из упаковки Хольцман – вскоре после того, как они начали вместе работать.   
В общем и целом можно сказать, что Хольцман с сентиментальностью относилась к первым чипсам.   
  
Она подумала о том, как Эрин соединила в своей голове пепел книги (что-то материальное) с отношениями, которые были для нее важны. И Хольцман решила сделать то же самое.   
  
Вообще-то она уже пыталась провернуть подобное со швейцарским армейским ножом, и Эрин вряд ли уловила всю важность этого жеста, но тогда и сама Хольцман еще не понимала до конца своих чувств, так что в этот раз все должно было быть по-другому.  
  
Она закрыла обратно крышку тубуса и встала на верхней площадке лестницы. Эрин часто работала с ней на втором этаже, но сегодня была внизу – разговаривала с Пэтти об историческом подходе к физике частиц.   
  
– Эрин! – позвала Хольцман. – Ты мне нужна. Можешь подойти на секундочку?   
  
Эрин тут же появилась, слегка запыхавшись – словно она поднималась по лестнице бегом. Возможно, так оно и было.  
  
– Все в порядке? – спросила она. – Ты не поранилась?   
  
Мысли Хольцман на мгновение направились было в сторону анализа озабоченности в глазах Эрин и возможного объяснения этому, но она с усилием вернулась к своей важной миссии.  
  
– Нет-нет, все супер. Просто хотела тебя кое-чем угостить.  
  
Она подошла к Эрин совсем близко – так, что между ними осталось только пространство для тубуса с чипсами.  
  
– «Принглс»? – спросила Эрин.  
  
– Нет, они мои.  
  
– А.  
  
– Но я хочу дать тебе одну.  
  
– …А.  
  
– Это новый тубус, – объяснила Хольцман. – Я его только что вскрыла. Я их собираюсь съесть, но прежде… я хочу дать тебе первую чипсину.  
  
Она снова открыла крышку и протянула Эрин открытый тубус – почти как трофей. Эрин послушно достала из пачки первую чипсину, при этом скользнув рукой по пальцам Хольцман.  
  
Хольцман, затаив дыхание, ждала.

– Ладно… – сказала Эрин и нерешительно откусила кусочек. Хольцман никогда раньше не видела, чтобы кто-то так медленно ел чипсы – и решила, что все остальные способы их поедания безнадежно проигрывали.   
  
Эрин доела и с неуверенностью взглянула на Хольцман.  
  
– Эм… спасибо. Я теперь… пойду обратно вниз… если ты больше ничего не хотела?   
  
Хольцман склонила голову набок. Что она сделала не так?   
  
– До следующего раза, – выдавила она, даже умудрившись при этом криво улыбнуться.  
  
Эрин ушла, и Хольцман опустилась на пол. Ее намерения ведь были яснее некуда. Она пожертвовала первой чипсиной. Почему у нее ничего не получилось?   
  
Хольцман запустила руку в тубус, но ей больше не хотелось есть чипсы. Она поставила тубус на пол и оттолкнула его в стену.  
  
В этой позе ее обнаружила Эбби, поднявшаяся, чтобы задать вопрос по поводу источника энергии для ее протонной перчатки.  
  
– … и я хотела бы знать, как долго продержится заряд, учитывая…  
  
Эбби наконец заметила нехарактерную неподвижность Хольцман и тут же осеклась.  
  
– Все в порядке?   
  
Хольцман горестно покачала головой.  
  
– Что случилось?   
  
Она ткнула пальцем в откатившийся к стене тубус, из которого вывалилось несколько чипсов.   
  
– Никогда не замечала, чтобы ты отказывалась есть что-то, что упало на пол, – неправильно поняла ее Эбби.  
  
– Нет! – сказала Хольцман. – Ты не видишь, что ли? Первого нет. Обычно их двадцать пять. А сейчас только двадцать четыре.   
  
– Ладно, – согласилась Эбби. –Я бы хотела, чтобы ты потом объяснила мне, как определить количество чипсов на глазок, но сейчас у меня другой вопрос: почему тебя беспокоит пропавшая чипсина?   
  
Хольцман принялась теребить края своих штанин.  
  
– Хольц!   
  
– Ядалаэринпервуючипсинуаейвсеравно.  
  
Лицо Эбби тут же смягчилось.  
  
– Первую чипсину? Ух ты. – Она задумалась. – Вряд ли Эрин поняла, что это для тебя значит. Мне кажется, вам просто нужно лучше общаться друг с другом.   
  
Хольцман сердито уставилась на пол. Ведь именно это она и пыталась делать.   
  
_* в оригинале подвеска Хольцман (винт, наискосок пересекающий букву U) имеет кодовое название Screw U (игра слов: screw - это и винт, и "трахать")._  



	2. Алфавит

_Алфавит = буквы в языке, расположенные в определенном порядке_  
  
Той ночью Хольцман так и не ушла из пожарной части.  
  
Она отправилась на крышу подумать. Легла на спину, но закрыла глаза, поэтому небо видеть не могла. Зато чувствовала холод кирпичей на участке кожи, не прикрытом коротким топом.  
  
Она пришла к выводу, что слишком увлеклась и забежала вперед. Она явно пока еще не была готова к вокабулярию Эрин. Ей следовало начинать с азов – со структурной основы, на которой можно было что-то строить. Но что может быть меньше слова?  
  
Хольцман открыла глаза и вгляделась в отдельные звезды, подмигивающие с небес. Ей был нужен алфавит Эрин.  
Любой алфавит – это, прежде всего, структура. Именно благодаря алфавиту возможен письменный язык, и буквы в нем всегда расположены в определенном порядке.  
  
К тому времени когда она завалилась обратно внутрь, чтобы вздремнуть пару часов, у нее появились две новые миссии: узнать, во-первых, из каких букв состоит алфавит Эрин, а во-вторых, в какой последовательности они расположены.  
Лучший способ это сделать, решила Хольцман, – наблюдать за Эрин целый день. Таким образом она сможет одновременно выполнить обе.  
  
В восемь утра, после неполных трех часов сна, Хольцман выкатилась из-под одного из лабораторных столов. Никому не следовало знать, что она повадилась там спать.  
  
Пару минут она потратила на переодевание (во всяком случае, частичное) и ловкое закалывание волос. Для Хольцман существовала только одна прическа, зато умение ее соорудить стало второй натурой. Затем она накалила паяльную лампу, чтобы нагреть серую краску на ловушке для привидений – и ободрать ее. Возможно, этот метод был менее эффективным и более опасным, чем обычная покраска поверх, зато он определенно казался Хольцман в два раза веселее. Она планировала перекрасить ловушку так же, как и катафалк – с их фирменным логотипом на белом фоне.  
  
Ровно в 8.58 она отложила паяльник, развернула табуретку к дверному проему, ведущему со второго этажа, и стала ждать.  
Эрин появилась в 9.04.  
  
Она замерла, перехватив бесцеремонный взгляд Хольцман, но затем улыбнулась.  
  
– Привет, Хольц. Хорошо ночь провела?  
  
Хольцман молча кивнула. Существовало два метода научного наблюдения: включенное и невключенное. В интересах объективности Хольцман выбрала последнее.  
  
Когда Эрин поняла, что не дождется вербального ответа, она направилась к своему рабочему столу и, расстегнув пиджак, повесила его на спинку стула.  
  
– Я сейчас, – предупредила она. – Перед работой надо выпить кофе.  
  
_Первая буква: снять верхнюю одежду_ , проговорила про себя Хольцман. Чтобы точно не забыть, она схватила перманентный маркер, задрала левый рукав лабораторного халата (который мог так называться только потому, что она носила его в лаборатории) и записала информацию на руке. Потом подула на надпись и опустила рукав.  
  
В 9:11 Эрин вернулась, удерживая обеими руками кружку – одну из тех старбаксовских, что обычно собирают в коллекцию: с пейзажами разных городов. Конечно, Эрин не могла не иметь туристическую кружку из места, где она живет, подумала Хольцман.  
  
_Вторая буква: кофе в кружке с видами Нью-Йорка._  
  
Эрин села за стол и начала раскладывать на нем вещи, несмотря на то что обычно она работала у доски. Ноутбук отправился влево. Справа оказался блокнот и еще какие-то бумаги. Посередине оказались тот самый желтый карандаш с надписью №2 и кофейная кружка на обрывке бумаги, который явно выполнял роль подставки.  
  
_Третья, четвертая и пятая буквы: ноутбук, карандаш и бумаги._  
  
Разложив все по местам, Эрин подняла взгляд. Хольцман, конечно, все еще смотрела на нее. Пытаясь выглядеть не слишком подозрительно, она затрясла левой рукой, чтобы высушить нанесенную маркером надпись.  
  
В течение нескольких секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, после чего Эрин, нахмурившись, отвернулась.  
Оставшуюся часть утра Эрин провела у доски: писала на ней формулы и функции. Они выглядели элегантно и почти артистично (особенно те, что были нанесены неоновыми маркерами) и, хотя большую часть Хольцман понимала, некоторые математические выкладки расшифровать было непросто.  
  
В какой-то момент Эрин остановилась так, что ее тело перекрыло цепочку переменных, которые Хольцман пыталась разглядеть. Хольцман на своем стуле нагнулась влево – и тут же Эрин тоже шагнула влево, как будто специально. Хольцман нагнулась еще сильнее. Эрин сделала еще один шаг. Хольцман совсем перегнулась.  
  
И свалилась со стула. Тело ее с грохотом стукнулось об пол, а инструменты, которые она случайно смахнула со стола, раскатились по всей лаборатории.  
  
Эрин резко развернулась и воззрилась на нее со смесью изумления и… что это было, нежность? Да вряд ли. Хольцман в любом случае плоховато разбиралась в выражениях лица.  
  
Она молча встала и поправила на шее галстук, но Эрин не вернулась сразу же к своим цифрам.  
  
– Тихо сегодня, – заметила она.  
  
Хольцман удивленно моргнула. Это что, шутка? Не сказать, что она грохнулась очень уж изящно. Или аккуратно. Бедро до сих пор так и пульсировало от боли.  
  
– Где твоя музыка?  
  
А. Хольцман так увлеклась наблюдением за Эрин, что забыла включить музыку. Она тут же обернулась к бум-боксу (к счастью, не грохнувшемуся вместе с ней на пол) и выбрала одну из песен, которые нравились Эрин.  
  
Да, может, это и было не совсем невключенное наблюдение – и, конечно, научный журнал Массачусетского технологического института никогда не опубликовал бы исследование с таким количеством неконтролируемых переменных, но Хольцман, с учетом обстоятельств, делала все возможное.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказала Эрин. – Я… к ней привыкла.  
  
Хольцман схватила маркер. _Шестая буква: музыка.  
_  
Через два часа Эрин наконец заметила, что Хольцман не работает, так что та взяла прототип деионизирующей мины. Пару дней назад она уже закончила над ним работать и теперь принялась разбирать его и собирать обратно, пока не научилась делать это не глядя – как с волосами.  
  
В 12.47 Эрин сказала, что собирается принести что-нибудь на обед.  
  
– Хочешь что-нибудь? – спросила она. – Я, наверное, просто сэндвич перехвачу.  
  
Хольцман покачала головой и ничего не сказала. Ей показалось, что Эрин немного расстроилась. Но, наверное, действительно только показалось.  
  
– Ну ладно, – сказала Эрин. – Скоро увидимся.  
  
Хольцман отсалютовала ей двумя пальцами и проводила взглядом ее спуск по лестнице с пустой кружкой из-под кофе в руке.  
  
_Седьмая буква: сполоснуть кружку.  
Восьмая буква: принести что-нибудь на обед._  
  
Пока Эрин не было, к ней поднялась Пэтти.  
  
– Хольци, – сказала она, – что ты сделала с Эрин?  
  
– А?.. Ни-и-ичегошеньки.  
  
– Она сказала, что ты странно себя ведешь. – Пэтти задумалась над формулировкой и поправилась: – Более странно, чем обычно.  
  
Хольцман склонила голову набок – так сильно, что чуть не слетели очки.  
  
– Да я просто образец нормальности сегодня.  
  
Пэтти несколько секунд ее разглядывала, после чего вынесла вердикт:  
  
– Эрин права. С тобой что-то не то. Прекрати.  
  
– Не могу. Я в разгаре важного эксперимента.  
  
– Не-а, – не поверила Пэтти. – Эрин сказала, что ты целый день не работаешь.  
  
– То, что для одной женщины не работа, для другой – тайный эксперимент.  
  
– Не понимаю, – заявила Пэтти и развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
  
– Я тоже, – театральным шепотом сообщила ей вслед Хольцман.  
  
Пэтти спустилась по лестнице, неодобрительно качая головой.  
  
В 13.13 Эрин вернулась с двумя бумажными пакетами. Один из них она пристроила на стол Хольцман. Та с недоумением встретилась с ней взглядом.  
  
– Тебе нужно съесть что-то существенное, – сказала Эрин. – Я отправилась в мой любимый сэндвич-бар, но у них не было сыра-гриль, так что пришлось взять бан-ми*.  
  
Хольцман представить себе не могла, какой сэндвич-бар стал бы продавать одновременно бутерброды с сыром-гриль и бан-ми. Прежде чем залезть в бумажный пакет, она изменила последнюю запись:  
_  
Восьмая буква: принести ~~что-нибудь~~ на обед сыр-гриль, если есть, если нет – бан-ми._  
  
Эрин после обеда не вернулась к доске, а углубилась в чтение недавно опубликованных рецензируемых научных работ, а Хольцман, соответственно, посвятила время наблюдению за Эрин, читавшей недавно опубликованные рецензируемые научные работы.  
  
Между прочим, это было довольно-таки увлекательно. Зачастую она хмурила лоб, когда ей приходилось перечитывать несколько раз особо сложный фрагмент. Дважды прихватила зубами левый уголок нижней губы и удерживала несколько секунд, прежде чем медленно выпустить.  
  
Оба раза Хольцман переставала дышать. Вполне вероятно, что и ее сердце при этом переставало перегонять кровь.  
В 17.40 Эрин вздохнула и отложила очередную статью в стопку на столе.  
  
– Ты сегодня вообще собираешься со мной разговаривать? – спросила она.  
  
Хольцман не ответила.  
  
– Ну ладно. Я иду домой. Эбби предложила завтра устроить киновечер, если ты не против.  
  
Эрин выбросила бумажную подставку под кружку в мусорное ведро для бумаг. После этого она поправила стопку статей, хотя та и так была ровной, и поместила ее в выдвижной ящик стола вместе с блокнотом. Положила ноутбук в чехол и убрала в другой ящик (ноутбуком она, кстати, сегодня вообще не пользовалась). Заменила карандаш в подставке.  
Перекинула пиджак через руку.  
  
_Девятая буква: навести порядок._  
  
– Счастливо, Хольц, – расстроенным тоном проговорила Эрин. Хольц почувствовала себя виноватой и, когда Эрин уже дошла до лестницы, выпалила:  
  
– Да.  
  
Эрин обернулась.  
  
– Киновечер. Завтра. Да. Если только Пэтти опять не выберет какую-нибудь документалку.  
  
Эрин кивнула и мягко улыбнулась.  
  
– Ладно, – сказала она. – Хорошо. Увидимся утром.  
  
_Десятая буква: попрощаться на ночь._  
  
После ухода Эрин Хольцман оглядела свой список. Она успешно составила алфавит Эрин – хотя, возможно, конечно, это была всего лишь урезанная версия – и завтра попытается сама его написать.  
  
***  
  
Хольцман пришлось отложить планы.  
  
Эбби, которая первая пришла на работу, в семь утра приняла телефонный звонок.  
  
После этого она разослала смс Хольцман, Эрин и Пэтти – и через час они все уже сидели в катафалке и направлялись в цветочную лавочку в Квинсе.  
  
Призраком оказался мужчина, которого бросили у алтаря, и им пришлось ужасно долго возиться, чтобы вытащить его из букета. После этого владелец лавочки обещал им до конца жизни отпускать цветы со скидкой.  
  
Снова оказавшись в пожарной части, Хольцман уселась на диванчик между Эбби и Пэтти и принялась нетерпеливо дожидаться возвращения Эрин из душа. У нее еще было время, чтобы написать алфавит хотя бы отчасти. Или ей стоит отказаться от этой затеи и подождать следующего раза, когда она сможет сделать все с начала до конца?  
  
Паранормальное сделало выбор за нее.  
  
На этот раз на телефон ответил Кевин.  
  
– Боссы, – сообщил он. – В Центральном парке появилось призрачное стадо бизонов.  
  
Эбби тут же поднялась на ноги.  
  
– Принесу Эрин чистый комбинезон. Он ей, наверное, понадобится.  
  
У Эрин теперь было целых три комбинезона – чтобы переодеться после того, как один из них оказывался в слизи. Что случалось практически после каждого выезда.  
  
Хольцман выпрямилась и улыбнулась их секретарю.  
  
– Кев! – сказала она. – Прозвучало очень правдоподобно.  
  
– Неужели Кевин только что принял сообщение без ошибок? – поинтересовалась Пэтти. – Эрин жутко расстроится, что пропустила такое.  
  
– Почему? – слишком быстро спросила Хольцман.  
  
– Потому что это Кевин. Ты же видела, как она себя ведет рядом с ним, а? Да что с тобой вообще такое последнее время творится, детка?  
  
Хольцман пожала плечами. Ответ на вопрос Пэтти только что появился с другой стороны комнаты.  
  
Волосы Эрин все еще были влажными от душа, и она переоделась в укороченные джинсы и коричневую футболку. На ее носках красовался узор из крошечных космических кораблей.  
  
– Только посмотрите на эти носки, – пробормотала Хольцман себе под нос.  
  
Замечание было довольно-таки невинным, но, видимо, Пэтти расслышала что-то такое в ее тоне – или разглядела во взгляде – и тут же застонала.  
  
– Так вот в чем дело? – спросила она достаточно тихо, чтобы только Хольцман могла ее слышать. – В самом-то деле, Хольци, просто поговори с ней! Она бросает на тебя такие же идиотские взгляды, как и ты на нее.  
  
Хольцман тут же приободрилась. В самом деле?  
  
– Просто скажи ей, – настаивала Пэтти.  
  
– Не могу, – выдавила из себя Хольц.  
  
– Почему?!  
  
– Просто не могу.  
  
– Что не можешь? – спросила Эрин, которая только что подошла достаточно близко, чтобы их услышать.  
  
Пэтти одарила Хольцман многозначительным взглядом, но она сказала:  
  
– Выбрать любимую шиншиллу. Я всех своих деток люблю одинаково.  
  
– Правда? – усомнилась Пэтти. – А то мне показалось, что одну ты любишь намного больше.  
  
– Не-а.  
  
Эрин совершенно растерялась.  
  
– Мы все еще смотрим сегодня фильм? – спросила она. – И где Эбби?  
  
– Ах, ну да, – спохватилась Пэтти. – С сожалением тебе сообщаем, что у нас еще один вызов. Целое стадо призрачных бизонов в парке! Эбби пошла за твоим костюмом номер два.  
  
– Что, серьезно? – застонала Эрин. – Я же только что приняла душ!  
  
– Не так все плохо, – успокоила ее Хольцман. – По крайней мере, можешь отправиться на этот вызов с _чистого_ листа. – Она подмигнула и попыталась проигнорировать осуждающий взгляд, который направила на нее Пэтти.  
  
***  
Справиться с шестьюдесятью бизонами – это вам не то, что разобраться с одиноким страдальцем в цветочном магазине.  
Когда они закончили, было уже так поздно, что Эбби предложила отложить киновечер.  
  
– Согласна, – зевнув, ответила Эрин.  
  
Хольцман сгрузила все их оборудование в багажник катафалка и подумала о том, что вот и ей пришлось отложить свои алфавитные планы. Причем была пятница – поэтому теперь предстоит ждать долгие выходные.  
  
– А вы знаете, что официальное научное название подвида степных бизонов – _Bison bison bison_? – спросила Пэтти, которая вот уже несколько часов то и дело принималась их забрасывать фактами о бизонах.  
  
– Серьезно? Бизон в кубе? – Хольцман почти отвлеклась от своих страданий и открыла заднюю дверцу катафалка для Эрин, на что та откликнулась благодарной, но сонной улыбкой.  
  
– Бизон в кубе, – хихикая, повторила Эрин. Хольцман на мгновение задержала на ней взгляд, после чего уселась за руль. Катафалк медленно тронулся в сторону пожарной части. Хольцман не стала включать музыку, чтобы дать Эрин возможность поспать на заднем сиденье.  
  
Пэтти, усевшись спереди, заявила:  
  
– Когда самец бизона хочет спариться с самкой, он просто ходит за ней следом – и пытается закрыть обзор на других самцов.  
  
– Скучно, – заметила Эбби.  
  
– Да не говори, – поддакнула Пэтти. – Так и хочется сказать: «Ну давай уже, бизон, действуй!»  
  
Хольцман с силой надавила на педаль газа.  
  
***  
Подготовка обычно входила в список вещей, которые Хольцман избегала – наряду с парными носками, предупредительными надписями и «здоровыми» перекусами (какой оксюморон!) – но ради алфавита Эрин Гилберт она сделала исключение.  
  
Воскресным вечером в своей квартире Хольцман спаяла вместе десять крошечных шестеренок (по одной на каждую букву алфавита). В результате получился круг из сцепленных друг с другом частей, диаметром чуть больше, чем основание коллекционной кружки из Старбакса.  
  
Проснувшись в понедельник утром, она первым делом погуглила заведения в Манхэттене, где можно купить бутерброды с сыром-гриль и бан-ми.  
  
В 8.10 она приехала в пожарную часть на метро и открыла выдвижные ящики в столе Эрин. Вытащив из чехла ноутбук, она положила его слева. Бумаги и блокнот пристроила справа. Заточила карандаш с надписью «№2» и поместила его посередине. Сразу над карандашом она расположила только что изготовленную металлическую подставку под кружку.  
  
В 8.45 она сварила внизу кофе, налила его в кружку с видами Нью-Йорка и размешала одну с четвертью ложки сахара. Сверху она посыпала щепотку орехового порошка, который сделала из собственноручно расколотого щипчиками фундука. Возможно, орехи в результате оказались слегка подзаряжены электричеством. Хольцман решила, что кофе от этого будет только эффективнее.  
  
В 8.50 она заняла позицию у двери пожарной части.  
  
Эрин вошла в 8.58 – и так и подскочила, увидев Хольцман, стоявшую на пороге, точно дворецкий.  
  
– Хольц! Какого…  
  
– Можно взять у вас кофту, миледи? – спросила Хольцман.  
  
Эрин недоуменно на нее воззрилась – это уже становилось традицией, – но кофту сняла и протянула Хольцман. Это был сине-бежевый клетчатый кардиган на пуговицах с крошечными бантиками на запястьях. Хольцман, попутно искренне поразившись, где Эрин умудрилась найти такую вещь, взяла его, а взамен вручила Эрин кружку кофе.  
  
Эрин вдохнула запах, сделала глоток – и ее лицевые мышцы тут же расслабились.  
  
– Ты сама сделала?  
  
Хольцман кивнула.  
  
– Вкусно. Спасибо.  
  
Хольцман, окончательно войдя в роль дворецкого, поклонилась, после чего побежала вверх по лестнице – подготовить шестую букву алфавита.  
  
Она аккуратно повесила кофту на спинку стула Эрин, затем вставила в бум-бокс диск группы Devo. Заиграла песня Girl U Want – возможно, это было слишком уж откровенным намеком, но вряд ли Эрин его заметит.  
  
Эрин медленно поднялась вслед за Хольцман, уткнувшись носом в исходящий из кружки пар. Она вплотную подошла к своему столу – и только тогда заметила разложенные на нем вещи.  
  
Эрин посмотрела на Хольцман. Хольцман посмотрела на Эрин.  
  
Хольцман чувствовала, как сердце колотится о грудную клетку, и подозревала, что Эрин слышит каждый удар.  
  
Эрин снова оглядела стол, и взгляд у нее при этом был оценивающим. Хольцман казалось, что Эрин оценивает при этом не только стол, но и ее саму. Затем Эрин поставила кружку на подставку из крошечных шестеренок, села и начала работать.  
  
Хольцман выдохнула, только сейчас осознав, что все это время не дышала. Это же хорошо, так? Она все сделала правильно? Она очень надеялась, что Эрин понравилось.  
  
Буквы от первой до шестой были написаны. Она сверилась со списком.  
  
_Седьмая буква: сполоснуть кружку._

_Восьмая буква: принести ~~что-нибудь~~ на обед сыр-гриль, если есть, если нет – бан-ми._  
  
Хольцман взглянула на часы. Было только 9.24. В течение следующих двух часов она возилась с металлическими обрезками, найденными во время походов по свалкам. Некоторые из ее самых блестящих идей рождались из такой бездумной возни.  
  
В 11.30 Хольцман подошла к столу Эрин. Та была слишком погружена в работу, чтобы поднять взгляд.  
  
– Эрин, – начала Хольцман. – Доктор Гилберт. Свет моих…  
  
Именно в этот момент Эрин все-таки посмотрела на нее – и Хольцман, к счастью, так и не завершила эпитет.  
  
– Мне нужно выйти, – сказала она. – Ты допила кофе? Я отнесу чашку вниз.  
  
Эрин медленно кивнула. В глазах ее читалось недоверие – словно она подозревала, что Хольцман вот-вот выкинет какой-нибудь фокус или разыграет ее. Когда Хольцман потянулась к кружке, Эрин остановила ее, прикоснувшись ладонью к руке.  
  
Несколько нейронных синапсов Хольцман дали сбой. _Дотронулась рука искры Эрин помогите_ , подумала она.  
  
– Хольц, зачем ты все это делаешь? – спросила Эрин.  
  
Хольцман уставилась в пространство между глазами Эрин, на девяносто восемь с половиной процентов уверенная в том, что в данный момент не способна ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
– Ну, я… – начала Эрин, когда поняла, что ответа не дождется, но тут же осеклась. Хольцман подумала, что Эрин, возможно, тоже не знает, что сказать. Это ее странным образом приободрило.  
  
Эрин поднялась из-за стола, несколько мгновений простояла без движения, а затем нерешительно обхватила Хольцман руками. Та сразу не отреагировала, совершенно ошеломленная сочетанием прикосновения Эрин (мягкого), ее запаха (кокосового шампуня) и дыхания (теплого).  
  
Она всегда была очень тактильной, но в этой ситуации, когда Эрин – сама! – ее обнимала, все, что раньше казалось легким, вдруг стало ужасно сложным.  
  
– Спасибо, – сказала Эрин, по большей части адресуясь шее Хольцман. – Ты каким-то образом все обустроила просто идеально. Я раньше никогда не чувствовала, что мне предстоит провести идеальный день. И еще подставка. Она очень красивая.  
  
Мозг Хольцман наконец-то подоспел за ураганом чувств – и она обняла Эрин в ответ. Возможно, слишком крепко. Определенно слишком долго. Ей было все равно.  
  
Пока она не начала беспокоиться, что вот-вот физически взорвется. Она была практически уверена в том, что, если Эрин окатит кровью и плазмой, это испортит ее идеальный день, поэтому отстранилась.  
  
– Щасвернусь, – пробормотала она, схватила кружку и потопала вниз по лестнице: она бы предпочла съехать по пожарному шесту, но боялась уронить кружку.  
  
В 12.50 Хольцман вернулась с двумя бумажными пакетами. Пэтти и Эбби послали в ее сторону синхронные понимающие взгляды, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что Пэтти явно просветила Эбби относительно сложившейся ситуации. А может, Эбби просветила Пэтти насчет «Принглс». Наверняка теперь будут действовать сообща. Хольцман даже не знала, как к этому относиться.  
  
В 12.51 она помахала перед Эрин одним из пакетов.  
  
– Перерыв на обед? – предложила Хольцман. Эрин ответила широкой улыбкой и тут же захлопнула крышку ноутбука, даже не взглянув предварительно на экран.  
  
Они сели за стол, который отгораживал территорию лаборатории Хольцман (занимавшую примерно 80% помещения) от рабочего пространства Эрин (оставшиеся 20%), и, жуя бутерброды с сыром-гриль, принялись обсуждать достоинства алюминиевых сплавов. В этот момент Хольцман подумала, что, возможно, влюбилась. 

***

Хольцман как раз дописала девятую букву (навести порядок) после ужина в районе восьми, когда Эбби крикнула им, что пора начинать киновечер.  
  
Фильм выбирала Пэтти, но остановилась она на этот раз не на документалке, а на «Инопланетянине». Все четверо уселись перед телевизором на обширный диван – который, возможно, и правда был приобретен на деньги мэра.  
  
Хольцман решила, что уж если рисковать, то по-крупному, и уселась прямо рядом с Эрин. Ну – точнее, между Эрин и попкорном.  
  
Ей очень хотелось вместо этого залезть к Эрин на колени и обернуться вокруг нее, как коала вокруг эвкалипта. Но какой бы заманчивой ни казалась ей перспектива прилепиться к Эрин, словно маленькое австралийское сумчатое, она не входила в алфавит. А сегодняшний день был посвящен алфавиту. Хольцман старалась не думать о том, как их бока практически прижимаются друг к другу.  
  
К тому моменту, когда инопланетянин позвонил домой, Эрин уже спала.  
  
Конечно, Эрин сегодня весь день работала в поте лица, поэтому неудивительно, что она отключилась посередине фильма. Удивительно было другое: она заснула на Хольцман. Голова ее опустилась Хольцман на плечо, рука – на живот, и даже одна из лодыжек легла поверх лодыжки Хольцман, и вопрос заключался в том, каким образом она умудрилась все это проделать во сне?  
  
Хольцман решила не упускать свой шанс. Она вытащила руку, застрявшую между их бедрами, и обняла Эрин за плечи.  
Спящая Эрин придвинулась к ней еще ближе, если это вообще было возможно.  
  
_Святой Дух прошедшего Рождества, подумала Хольцман. Эрин Гилберт что, спит в моих объятьях?!_  
  
Она повернулась, чтобы перехватить взгляд Пэтти или Эбби, и выяснилось, что они обе таращатся на них с отвисшими челюстями. Эбби открыла рот в немом крике, а Пэтти подняла вверх большие пальцы.  
  
Вот так я и умру, подумала Хольцман. Эта мысль принесла ей странное умиротворение.  
  
***  
  
Спустя полчаса Эбби, тихо посапывая, спала на дальнем краю дивана. Пэтти же предпочла пересесть в кресло, на которое больше никто не претендовал.  
  
И тут случилось кое-что удивительное.  
  
Хольцман старательно смотрела на экран, а вовсе не на спящую Эрин – определенно не на нее, – когда почувствовала легкое прикосновение к волосам.  
  
У проснувшейся Эрин был виноватый вид, а рука ее замерла в дюйме от волос Хольцман. Она выпрямилась и отодвинулась.  
  
– Извини, – застенчиво прошептала Эрин, – я… у тебя прядка выбилась, и… эм… прости.  
  
– Можешь играть с моими волосами, – сказала Хольцман, стараясь скрыть при этом переполнявший ее энтузиазм, – сколько угодно.  
  
Н-да, похоже, попытка ее с треском провалилась.  
  
– Правда? – переспросила Эрин.  
  
Хольцман кивнула и снова уставилась в экран, с надеждой ожидая дальнейших действий Эрин.  
  
Через несколько минут Эрин начала накручивать на палец несколько прядок незаколотых волос, после чего осмелела и стала теребить скрученный узел на затылке.  
  
– Можно, я их распущу? – спросила она.  
  
– Валяй, – разрешила Хольцан, гордясь при этом собой – ведь она умудрилась сказать целое слово, несмотря на то что пальцы Эрин зарылись в ее волосы.  
  
Очень быстро в них уже не осталось ни одной шпильки – на работе и при свидетелях такое случилось впервые, – и до конца фильма Эрин методично, но рассеянно водила по ним пальцами. Эрин Гилберт, играющая с волосами Хольцман: как минимум две осуществившиеся мечты.  
  
Хольцман почувствовала себя так уютно, что случайно заснула сама – как раз в момент, когда по экрану начал летать велосипед.  
  
Проснулась она от голоса Эрин (воистину чудесного) в совершенно темной комнате.  
  
– Хольц, – сказала Эрин, – кино кончилось.  
  
Хольцман прищурилась. Телевизор был выключен. Эбби и Пэтти уже ушли. Одна из них, очевидно, прихватила с собой ведерко из-под попкорна. Хольцман сидела, откинувшись на спинку дивана, а Эрин, поджав под себя ноги, пристроилась сбоку, лицом к ней.  
  
– Не хочется шевелиться, – пожаловалась Хольцман.  
  
– Так давай не будем, – предложила Эрин, похлопав при этом по поверхности дивана. – Уже поздно, а этот предмет мебели очень даже качественный. Вряд ли проведенная на нем ночь испортит выпрямленность моего позвоночника.  
Хольцман улыбнулась и переместилась в другой угол дивана. Он был таким большим, что они вдвоем могли на нем уместиться, не залезая при этом друг на друга.  
  
А жаль.  
  
Хольцман заметила, что во сне ее левый рукав задрался, обнажив участок кожи, на котором был записан алфавитный список.  
  
Она напряглась. И долго она так провела? Она понадеялась, что Эрин ничего не заметила, и одернула рукав, но перед этим напомнила себе о последней букве.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Гилберт.  
  
– Сладких снов, Хольцман.

_Десятая буква: попрощаться на ночь._  
  
_* бан-ми - вьетнамский бутерброд_


	3. Произношение

_Произношение = способ воспроизведения звуков речи_  
  
  
Хольцман никогда раньше не доводилось спать на такой замечательной подушке.  
  
— Хм-м, — согласилась подушка.  
  
Хольцман в шоке скатилась с дивана — совершенно естественная реакция для человека, который обнаружил, что его подушка обрела разум — и чуть не ударилась головой о кофейный столик. Она протерла заспанные глаза.  
  
Подушка оказалась бедром Эрин Гилберт.  
  
Первым побуждением Хольцман было вскарабкаться обратно, но увы — это было невозможно сделать, не разбудив Эрин. Хольцман прокляла себя за то, что все испортила.  
  
Но теперь, раз уж она проснулась, нужно было выяснить, за какую следующую стадию изучения языка взяться.  
  
Подтянув колени к груди, она сидела и смотрела на спящую Эрин. Та спала совсем не по-ангельски. Хольцман и сама… Пэтти однажды сфотографировала ее во время сна — печальное зрелище.  
  
Но не-ангельский вид Эрин во время сна по-своему завораживал.  
  
Во время бодрствования Эрин была дисциплинированной. Она лучше Хольцман помнила обо всех социальных условностях и сильнее старалась их соблюдать. Во сне же все это исчезало.  
  
Ее осанка — первое слово из вокабулярия — была позабыта. Эрин буквально распласталась на диване. Челка, всегда такая прямая и аккуратная, сейчас торчала в разные стороны. Рот был слегка приоткрыт, на лице не наблюдалось ни следа напряжения или тревоги.  
  
Хольцман внезапно ужасно захотелось снова до нее дотронуться. Она подняла палец и легко, чуть ли не благоговейно прижала его к носу Эрин.  
  
Та всхрапнула.  
  
Хольцман пришлось прикрыть рот, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Чуть ли не самый дурацкий звук из всех, что она когда-либо слышала. Словно простуженный поросенок хрюкнул.  
  
Звук. Хольцман встрепенулась. Ей предстоит выучить все звуки, которые издает Эрин. Произношение языка Эрин Гилберт.  
  
***  
Самое лучшее начало любого дня — это завтрак, так что Хольцман решила начать свой анализ произношения Эрин со звуков, которые она издает во время еды.  
  
Стремно? Нет, решила Хольцман, ведь она делает это во имя любви.  
  
Но для того, чтобы послушать, как Эрин ест, нужна еда — а в пожарной части в данный момент не было ничего готового, если не считать лежалого попкорна. Так что Хольцман принялась за дело.  
  
Эрин проснулась через час — все еще до прихода Пэтти или Эбби и определенно задолго до того, как обычно являлся Кевин . Она нетвердым шагом вошла в кухню, расправляя на себе одежду и уже возвращаясь к своему сознательному имиджу. Правда, плечи у нее все еще были более расслабленными, чем обычно.  
  
— Привет, Хольц. — Голос тоже был необычным — более мягким и менее четким. Хольцман списала это на то, что Эрин только что проснулась. Она бы совсем не отказалась слышать этот голос каждое утро.  
  
— Готовишь? — спросила Эрин.  
  
Хольцман улыбнулась от уха до уха.  
  
— Как ты догадалась?  
  
— М-м… Вижу фартук. И прихватку.  
  
Точное наблюдение. Фартук у Хольцман был зеленый в цветочек, а прихватка имела форму и расцветку полосатой кошки.  
  
— А еще ты на кухне с включенной вафельницей и мукой в волосах.  
  
Хольцман приподняла бровь и дотронулась до волос.  
  
— Серьезно?  
  
— Да, — засмеялась Эрин. — Но ты оставила волосы распущенными. — Она понизила голос: — Мне… нравится.  
  
Ни один возможный ответ так и не добрался до губ Хольцман. Она почувствовала, как предательски горят щеки.  
  
Несправедливо! Это она должна была вгонять Эрин в краску, а не наоборот. Хольцман быстро развернулась к кухонному столу.  
  
— А ты умеешь готовить вафли? — поинтересовалась Эрин, все еще стоя на другом конце кухни.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила Хольцман. Вообще-то, возможно, было бы неплохо сначала свериться с рецептом. — А что?  
  
— Судя по запаху, они горят.  
  
Хольцман подскочила и вытащила из розетки дымящуюся со всех сторон вафельницу. Неосторожно дотронувшись до раскаленного железа, она вскрикнула, после чего взялась за ручку, чтобы открыть крышку.  
  
— Обожглась? — спросила Эрин, подходя ближе.  
  
— Нет, — соврала Хольцман, печально воззрившись на темно-коричневую вафлю. С левого края весело танцевал крошечный язычок пламени. Хольцман его потушила.  
  
— Ух ты, — заметила Эрин. — Она и правда сгорела. В настоящем огне.  
  
— Но по цвету она такая была с самого начала, — попыталась защитить себя Хольцман.  
  
— Почти черная?  
  
— Да. Я добавила в тесто шоколад. Много шоколада. Вообще-то, большая часть теста состояла из шоколада. — Хольцман вздохнула. — Прости.  
  
— За что?  
  
— Что ж тут непонятного — за то, что я сожгла твой завтрак.  
  
Она не отрывала взгляд от вафельной катастрофы, но краем глаза увидела, как Эрин придвигается еще ближе.

— Так это моя вафля?  
  
— Ну, готовила я ее для тебя.  
  
— Тогда я ее съем.  
  
— Да? — Хольцман в конце концов подняла взгляд. Эрин упрямо выдвинула челюсть — примерно как за секунду до того, как она ударила журналиста, только без гнева.  
  
— Это же моя вафля. Могу делать с ней все, что захочу. К тому же я люблю шоколад.  
  
Хольцман пришлось снова отвернуться. Она чуть ли не боялась заплакать — вот уж совсем неадекватная реакция. Но Эрин вела себя так благородно — снова, точнее — как всегда, а еще она была такая умная, и такая красивая — такая красивая…  
  
Хольцман встряхнула головой, как мокрая собака, и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы отодрать вафлю от дна вафельницы, а заодно обрести контроль над слезными потоками. Пригоревшие края никак не хотели поддаваться. Хольцман поморщилась. Если Эрин будет есть плохую еду, это определенно испортит полученные данные. Но назад пути не было.  
  
— Садись за стол, — распорядилась она. — Ты и так уже насмотрелась на уродливую изнанку приготовления вафель.  
  
Эрин послушалась, но по пути к столу заметила — тем же тихим, не слишком разборчивым голосом:  
  
— Уверена, что у этой вафли очень даже симпатичная изнанка.  
  
Это было так ужасно мило, что Хольцман снова затопило по самую макушку. Чувствами. Ситуация определенно начала выходить из-под контроля.  
  
Она умудрилась переложить частично изуродованную вафлю на тарелку. Кленового сиропа в холодильнике не оказалось, но она обнаружила там шоколадную пасту. Хольцман решила, что это только дополнит тему шоколадной вафли, сделанной (и сожженной) из всего, что ей удалось наскрести на кухне, и намазала пасту на подгоревшую поверхность.  
  
Она представила свой шедевр кулинарии Эрин, послушно сидевшей за круглым столом, за которым охотницы ужинали каждый раз, когда задерживались на работе допоздна. Хольцман уселась на столешницу и подавила желание зажмуриться, чтобы не смотреть на печальное зрелище.  
  
— Ух ты! — Эрин вытаращила глаза на шоколадную пасту. Хольцман подозревала, что ее обычный завтрак состоит из каши, сваренной из овсяных хлопьев и киноа, или вегетарианского омлета. — Э… А у тебя есть вилка?  
  
— Ну конечно, — Хольцман щелкнула пальцами, — приборы!  
  
Она бросилась обратно к кухонному столу, но — увы — вилок там не нашлось, потому что единственной едой, когда-либо попадавшей в пожарную часть, была пицца, китайская лапша или сэндвичи. Вот ложек, благодаря Эбби, у них было полно.  
  
Хольцман вернулась с парой палочек.  
  
Эрин совершила героическое усилие справиться с вафлей. В отличие от Хольцман, она умела правильно держать палочки — та-то обращалась с ними, как с копьем.  
  
Эрин отломила палочкой кусок вафли и поднесла его ко рту. В глазах ее при этом читался лишь намек на нерешительность. Хольцман затаила дыхание. И прислушалась.  
  
— Ммммм! — протянула Эрин. Слишком преувеличенно, чтобы можно было поверить. Плечи Хольцман опустились.  
— Тебе не обязательно… — начала была она, но Эрин уже отломила еще больший кусок и засунула в рот.  
  
— Вкусно! — еще не прожевав, сообщила она, слизывая с губ шоколадную пасту.  
  
Хольцман рассмеялась и покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, правда, совсем неплохо! С таким, знаешь… дымком.  
  
— Угу, скорее всего — из-за того, что она дымилась.  
  
Эрин пожала плечами.  
  
— Ты сама-то есть собираешься?  
  
Хольцман снова покачала головой.  
  
— Теста хватило только на одну вафлю. К тому же я, скорее всего, испортила вафельницу. И три миски.  
  
— Зачем тебе понадобились три миски для вафельного теста? Что ты вообще в него положила?  
  
— Повара не раскрывают свои секреты, Эрин, — упрекнула ее Хольцман, изобразив, как запирает рот на ключик.  
  
— Тогда попробуй мою, — предложила Эрин и, ловко отломив еще кусок — она становилась в этом деле настоящим профессионалом, — поднесла его ко рту Хольцман, зажав палочками.  
  
Эрин захотела ее накормить? Хольцман определенно не собиралась отказываться.  
  
Она подалась вперед и взяла в рот почерневший кусок. Эрин была права — вафля вышла не такой уж ужасной. Но и вкусной ее назвать тоже было нельзя.  
  
— Прости, — повторила Хольцман, поморщившись.  
  
— Смеешься? Это лучшая вафля, которую я когда-либо ела!  
  
— Ну ладно, теперь я точно знаю, что ты врешь.  
  
— Это лучшая вафля, — продолжила Эрин, — потому что ты ее приготовила.  
  
На это у Хольцман ответа не нашлось.  
  
Эрин откусила еще один кусок.  
  
— Ням-ням!  
  
Глаза ее при этом сияли.  
  
***  
  
Хольцман уже пять минут бродила по лаборатории и никак не могла его найти.  
  
— Эрин!  
  
— Где мой телефон?  
  
— Откуда я могу это знать? — спросила Эрин, не отрывая взгляд от работы.  
  
— Но… ты ведь знаешь?  
  
Эрин вздохнула. У нее было два основных вздоха, как выяснила Хольцман: более короткий для выражения раздражения и более длинный, который она издавала, когда смирялась с чем-то. Сейчас вздох был длинный.  
  
— На угловом столике рядом со щипцами для колки орехов.  
  
Хольцман взяла телефон и нашла нужный ей сайт: список самых распространенных английских слов, имеющих вариации в произношении.  
  
— Эрин? — спросила она. — Как ты произнесешь окончание слова, означающего атмосферные осадки во множественном числе. Как «вожжи» или как «подожди»?  
  
— М-м, — задумалась Эрин, не донеся неоновый фиолетовый маркер до записей о переносе электронов. — Как «подожди». Дожди.  
  
— Ага, — сказала Хольцман. — Я тоже.  
  
Эрин вернулась к своим уравнениям, явно думая, что вопрос был единичным. Она сильно ошибалась.  
  
— А цифру, которая идет после шести? — не унималась Хольцман. Эрин снова отняла маркер от доски.  
  
— Семь, — сказала она. — С мягкой «м».  
  
— А я говорю с твердой! Поразительно!  
  
— Эм… Ты так считаешь?  
  
— Да. — Хольцман снова опустила взгляд на список. — А вот если у людей все хорошо, они живут как?  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ну, когда они испытывают счастье.  
  
— А. Сч _а_ стливо — ударение на «а». Но, когда прощаешься, то «счастл _и_ во оставаться», ударение на «и».  
  
— Отличный ответ, — искренне сказала Хольцман. — А как насчет ситуации, когда ты делаешь одно — но в то же время еще и другое. Ты делаешь две вещи…  
  
— Одновр _е_ менно. Хольцман, ты долго еще?  
  
— Не знаю. — Пауза. — А как насчет молочного продукта, который иногда едят на завтрак?  
  
***  
  
Это продолжалось еще один час и десять минут.  
  
***  
  
Для исследования произношения Хольцман позарез требовался еще один пункт, но она не знала точно, как его раздобыть. В итоге она решила предварительно расспросить Эбби и Пэтти.  
  
Хольцман нацелилась на ручку кресла Пэтти, но не рассчитала траекторию и приземлилась к ней на колени.  
  
— Хольци! Кыш! — возмущенно фыркнула Пэтти, отпихивая ее вбок.  
  
— У меня к тебе важный вопрос.  
  
— Валяй.  
  
— Эрин поет?  
  
— В смысле — профессионально?  
  
— Нет, вообще… В принципе. Поет ли она себе под нос? Подпевает ли радио в машине?  
  
Пэтти пожала плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Я ведь с ней меньше знакома, чем ты.  
  
Хольцман драматично вздохнула.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не спросить у нее самой? — продолжила Пэтти.  
  
Хольцман уставилась на нее, открыв рот. Что за бредовая идея!  
  
— А зачем тебе вообще это нужно?  
  
— Для языкового исследования, разумеется, — объяснила Хольцман, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Если хочешь ее соблазнить — это ведь тебе нужно петь серенады, а?  
  
Хольцман прищурилась.  
  
После Пэтти она отправилась к Эбби, которая тестировала свой электронный шлем.  
  
— Э-э-э-эбби!  
  
Эбби тут же подняла взгляд.  
  
— Что ты знаешь об… Эрин… и пении?  
  
— У нее очень приятный голос, если ты это имеешь в виду.  
  
Хольцман азартно кивнула.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да. Однажды, в старшей школе, она вышла на сцену, чтобы спеть в музыкальном конкурсе. Но ничем хорошим это не кончилось. То есть — она-то спела чудесно, но дети принялись улюлюкать и обзывать «Девчонкой с привидениями». Больше она никогда так не делала.  
  
Хольцман была в ярости. Она представить себе не могла, как кто-то мог криками прогнать Эрин — такую стеснительную заучку — со сцены.  
  
— Спасибо за ценную информацию.  
  
— На здоровье. Но разве тебе не стоит больше беспокоиться о собственных певческих талантах? Ведь это ты пытаешься заполучить девушку.  
  
Н-да, не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что Эбби и Пэтти действовали заодно.  
  
— _Et tu_ *, Йейтс? — трагически вопросила Хольцман.  
  
Эбби одарила ее невинной улыбкой. Хольцман направилась обратно в лабораторию.  
  
Она хотела было попробовать взобраться наверх по шесту, но быстро сообразила, что на такой трюк ей не хватит физической подготовки, и, как обычно, просто взбежала по лестнице.  
  
Ей нужно было подходящее прикрытие. Она не могла просто взять и попросить Эрин спеть ей, каким бы соблазнительным вариантом проведения рабочего дня это ни представлялось.  
  
Хольцман бочком придвинулась к Эрин, которая сменила фиолетовый маркер на оранжевый, но та заговорила первой.  
  
— Хольц, у меня к тебе тоже есть вопрос. — Она выглядела очень довольной собой.  
  
— Да? — рассеянно спросила Хольцман, все еще обдумывая, какую бы ловушку устроить Эрин, чтобы та ей спела.  
  
— Заходить в церкви, а пролетать над…  
  
— Церквями, — включилась Хольцман. — С «я». А что, ты хочешь отвести меня в церковь?  
  
Эрин залилась ярким румянцем — и Хольцман тут же радостно прибавила себе очко.  
  
— Нет, — ответила Эрин. — То есть конечно. То есть нет! Я имею в виду, это интересно. Я говорю «церквами», через «а».  
  
Хольцман ухмыльнулась.  
  
— У меня к тебе тоже есть вопрос.  
  
— Еще один?  
  
— Другого рода. — Она нависла над столом Эрин. — Хочешь в этом году присоединиться к моей группе? Мы исполняем рождественские гимны.  
  
Эрин нахмурилась.  
  
— Вы поете рождественские гимны?  
  
— О да.  
  
— А кто входит в состав?  
  
Упс. Этого она не предусмотрела. Пришлось импровизировать:  
  
— Ну… я, Бенни, Кевин, Донна.  
  
— Кто такая Донна?  
  
«А фиг ее знает», — подумала Хольцман, а вслух ответила:  
  
— Моя школьная любовь.  
  
Эрин покраснела еще гуще, и на этот раз Хольцман не могла понять почему.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала Эрин. — Я согласна присоединиться к твоей группе.  
  
— Отлично. Так что — давай потренируемся?  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас?  
  
— Мне же нужно убедиться, что твой голос вольется в группу. И подойдет к нашему стилю.  
  
— У вас есть стиль?  
  
— Конечно. Светское Рождество… панк… джаз…  
  
— Эм… ладно. Нет, подожди. Почему так рано? Еще ведь даже ноябрь не начался.  
  
— Пение рождественских гимнов — это ведь не игрушки, — сказала Хольцман. — Надо готовиться заранее. Ты не представляешь, какая дикая между группами конкуренция.  
  
Эрин смущенно поежилась.  
  
— Давай все-таки попозже? — попросила она. — Пригласи меня на следующую репетицию, ладно?  
  
Хольцман и забыла, что фальшивая группа по исполнению рождественских гимнов означает и фальшивые репетиции. Именно по этой причине гангстерские группировки всегда искали специального человека для планирования. Очень сложно быть бандой, состоящей из одной женщины.  
  
— Конечно, — все равно ответила она. — Без проблем.  
  
Однако проблема была, и серьезная. Что же ей теперь делать?  
  
***  
  
Эрин через какое-то время вышла из лаборатории, чтобы принять душ (в конце концов, они ведь провели ночь в пожарной части), а Хольцман все еще ни на миллиметр не продвинулась к решению.  
  
А еще у нее закончилась еда, и она снова отправилась вниз.  
  
— Эй, босс! — окликнул ее Кевин.  
  
Хольцман удивилась. Чаще всего Кевин обращался с вопросами к Эбби, слегка реже — к Эрин, совсем редко — к Пэтти, и почти никогда — к ней.  
  
— Кев?  
  
— Доктор Гилберт сказала мне про вашу группу по пению рождественских гимнов.  
  
Сердце Хольцман ушло в пятки. Ну вот, теперь ей придется объяснять Эрин, почему она солгала…  
  
— Что ж вы мне не сказали, что я участвую!  
  
Хольцман сморгнула.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ну, доктор Гилберт сказала мне, что узнала про мое участие в группе — и что она тоже, возможно, к нам присоединится. Я, конечно, это подтвердил, ведь вы мой босс, и она тоже мой босс. Но почему вы мне не сказали раньше? Мне ведь нужно убедиться в том, что расписание репетиций не будет накладываться на мои игры в прятки.  
  
Хольцман выдохнула с облегчением.  
  
— Не будет, — заверила она его. «Оно вообще ни на что не будет накладываться», — мрачно прибавила она про себя.  
  
— Ну и отлично! Понимаю, почему вы попросили доктора Гилберт к нам присоединиться.  
  
— И почему же?  
  
— Так ведь она так мило поет.  
  
Хольцман подошла ближе к столу Кевина и вцепилась в краешек.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?! — Она и сама понимала, что ведет себя, как сумасшедшая. — Ты слышал?  
  
— Да, конечно, вчера, — сообщил Кевин. — Она всегда поет в душе.  
  
Выпучив глаза, Хольман попятилась от Кевина и на полных парах понеслась по коридору к ванной. Какое простое решение! Она поверить не могла, что сама до него не додумалась.  
  
Резко затормозив у двери, она попыталась отдышаться и прижала ухо к деревянной поверхности. Сначала ничего не было слышно, но потом…  
  
Голос звучал тихо и слабо — его заглушали дверь и звук текущей воды, и все-таки, вне всякого сомнения, Эрин пела.  
  
— _… когда ведь мир замерзнет, я согреюсь тем, что вспомню — о тебе и о том, как ты выглядишь сегодня**_.  
  
Эрин не просто пела — она пела любовную песню. Любовную песню, которую обычно исполняют мужчины. И пела она лучше, чем Фрэнк Синатра. Колени Хольцман подогнулись. Она почувствовала, как сползает по стенке и оседает на пол.  
  
— _Да, ты просто чудо, как тепла твоя улыбка…_  
  
Кевин ничего не понимает в пении. Как он там сказал — «мило»? Это было не просто «мило». Эрин пела чисто, звонко, ритмично, мягко и энергично. Хольцман закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на единственном канале чувственного восприятия, который сейчас имел значение.  
  
А еще, с закрытыми глазами она могла притвориться, что Эрин поет эту песню ей.  
  
— _Ничего мне не поделать — я люблю тебя и то, как ты выглядишь сегодня._  
  
Очевидно, что третья стадия изучения языка Эрин Гилберт оказалась невероятно успешной.  
  
Вот только Хольцман не была уверена в том, что сможет отскрести себя с пола.  
  
_*И ты (лат.)  
**Эрин поет песню Фрэнка Синатры The Way You Look Tonight  
_

 


	4. Синтаксис

Синтаксис = часть грамматики, указывающая на правила соединения слов

 

Хольцман была в тупике.

Не теоретически — она знала, какой должна быть четвертая стадия. Настало время составлять предложения из ее букв, звуков и слов. Ей нужно было выяснить, как все это объединить.

Но практически она ощущала полную растерянность. Она никогда еще ни с кем не доходила до этой стадии, и ей было страшновато. Большая ее часть заранее ожидала провала.

В любом случае, нужно было как можно скорее что-то предпринять, потому что последнее время она была совершенно бесполезна — в плане работы. Влюбленность отрицательно влияла на продуктивность.

Но было сложно сосредоточиться на работе, когда Эрин, такая идеальная, стояла на другом конце комнаты. Хольцман поражалась, как это у Эрин не заканчиваются математические задачки, ведь она должна была к этому моменту давно уже разрешить все тайны вселенной.

Ну, кроме одной: Эрин по-прежнему упрямо не подозревала, что ее коллега отчаянно хотела бы ее поцеловать.  
Хольцман издала печальный вздох.

— Хольц, — окликнула ее Эрин, — почему бы тебе не пойти домой? Уверена, из-за чего бы ты ни расстраивалась, завтра тебе должно полегчать.

Хольцман в этом сильно сомневалась. К тому же в ее квартире не было Эрин Гилберт — весьма серьезный недостаток, по ее мнению.

Эрин отложила маркеры и повернулась к ней.

— Ты не… хотела бы поговорить о чем-нибудь? — неуверенно спросила она.

Хольцман, вытаращив глаза, быстро покачала головой.

— Ладно… Тогда, может, поможешь мне с работой?

Хольцман, оживившись, кивнула . Идеальный способ выяснить, как сложить куски в целое. Она бегом кинулась к доске, чуть не въехав в нее головой.

Эрин показала на свои расчеты и начала объяснять:

— И вот я подумала: если мы поменяем полярность в ловушке чуть раньше — допустим, как только призраки туда попадут, это деонизирует их на постоянной основе. И они не смогут выбраться, когда отсек будет открыт, если снова не щелкнуть переключателем.

— Блестяще! — сказала Хольцман. — Ты такой классный специалист по физике частиц.

Пятый румянец с начала подсчета.

Но ведь это не комплимент, а правда. И тут Хольцман поняла, что это было предложением Эрин Гилберт. Она была гением — но при этом скромным. И Хольцман уже это знала — до того как изучила ее вокабулярий, буквы и произношение. Так что, подумала она, может быть, четвертая стадия будет не такой уж и сложной.

— Так… ты могла бы сделать что-нибудь для проверки этой теории? — спросила Эрин.

— Да, — тут же согласилась Хольцман. — Я сделаю мини-отсек и загоню эктоплазму в имитацию призрака.

— Правда? Ты можешь это сделать? — Эрин посмотрела на нее с восхищением, но тут же нахмурилась. — Погоди-ка, у тебя есть эктоплазма?

— Конечно, я сохранила немного, — улыбнулась Хольцман, — в банках на кухне.

— …А я думала, там варенье.

— Ну уж нет.

Эрин в ужасе на нее уставилась.

— Я собиралась намазать ее на тост!

Хольцман задумчиво склонила голову. Интересно, какой эффект эктоплазма могла оказать на организм, если принять ее внутрь? Впрочем, Эрин наверняка уже не раз принимала, учитывая то, что обычно происходило с ней во время облав.

Вместо этого Хольцман спросила:

— У нас есть тосты?

***

Спустя некоторое время Хольцман уже находилась снаружи, засунув голову — и большую часть туловища — в мусорный контейнер позади пожарной части. Она была поглощена поисками интересных металлических деталей, чтобы использовать для создания мини-отсека. И тут раздался крик.

Она тут же вылезла из мусорки. Кричала Эрин. Один из первых звуков, которые Хольцан выучила — еще до начала процесса овладения языком. Она оставила кучку находок в подворотне и понеслась обратно к главному входу. Распахнув дверь, Хольцман обнаружила, что внизу никого нет, даже Кевина, и бросилась вверх по ступенькам.

Запыхавшись, она добралась до второго этажа. Первое, что она увидела, — это Кевин, который стоял на верхней ступеньке и держал что-то, похожее на собачий поводок. Второе — Пэтти, сражавшаяся с призраком буйвола. Она пыталась в одиночку запихнуть его обратно в ловушку — и у нее отлично получалось. Третье — Эбби, стоявшая на коленях, прижав руку ко рту.

Четвертое — Эрин Гилберт в бессознательном состоянии.

***

После того как Эрин выпустили из больницы, они все вместе отправились к ней домой и начали взбивать диванные подушки, чтобы с комфортом ее разместить.

Точнее, Эбби и Пэтти взбивали подушки. Хольцман неловко застыла в дверном проеме, а затем нашла подходящий угол и тут же в него забилась.

Она находилась в одной комнате с Эрин — ей не удалось заставить себя уйти — но расположилась как можно дальше от дивана — заставить себя приблизиться у нее тоже не получалось. Она сидела на полу, стараясь казаться как можно меньше и жалея, что у нее не получается совсем съежиться.

Хольцман не знала, как долго она теребила и развязывала шнурки на ботинках, а еще смотрела на стену напротив (точнее, тщательно избегала смотреть на Эрин). Квартира была в смехотворно безупречном состоянии. Она больше смахивала на номер в пятизвездочном отеле, чем на место, где кто-то мог жить. В результате было сложно сосредоточиться на каком-то определенном месте на стене. Никаких пятен.

Вот у Хольцман в квартире стены были гораздо интереснее. Внизу, рядом с полом, красовался полукруглый след ее ботинка. Под облезающими обоями можно было обнаружить волнообразную оранжевую полоску, напоминающую поток протонов. Пятно краски повыше…

— Хольцман.

Эбби перестала возиться с подушками и с озабоченным видом присела перед ней на корточки.

— Врачи сказали, что с ней все будет в порядке. Она сейчас отрубилась из-за того, что ее напичкали лекарствами. А так у нее даже сотрясения нет.

— Знаю. — Хольцман с силой потянула шнурок.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата. Никто не думал, что буйвол сможет выбраться.

— Но вы же мне сказали что не стоит запихивать пятерых в один отсек мы раньше никогда не держали там животных и мне надо было проявить больше осторожности.

Все это она произнесла подряд, без пауз, потому что ей сложно было делить мысли на отдельные смысловые куски.

— Ты ни в чем не виновата, — повторила Эбби. — Мы на тебя не злимся. И Эрин тоже не будет.

Хольцман протестующе замычала.

— И зря.

Пэтти подошла и встала рядом с Эбби. Хольцман пожалела о выбранном месте — теперь ее в буквальном смысле загнали в угол.

— Хольци, детка, почему бы тебе не пойти домой — и вернуться завтра?

Примерно то же самое ей сказала Эрин в пожарной части.

Хольцман начала очень часто моргать, чтобы не разреветься. Ей хотелось, чтобы все ушли. Или начали на нее орать. Этого безусловного всепрощения ей было не вынести. Она знала, что облажалась.

Она причинила вред Эрин. Самому красивому созданию на планете — а возможно, и во всей вселенной. Она поверить не могла, что настолько облажалась.

— Я останусь, — прерывисто выдохнула она.

— Уже за полночь, — сказала Эбби, обращаясь к Пэтти. — Никому из нас не стоит здесь оставаться. Ну, то есть я могу тут переночевать, на всякий случай.

— Лучше я, — предложила Хольцман с большим нажимом, чем намеревалась.

— Уверена? — с сомнением переспросила Эбби. — Ты ужасно выглядишь — с тех пор как это случилось.

— Я останусь, — повторила Хольцман.

— Ну ладно, — с сомнением в голосе согласилась Эбби.

На мгновение она исчезла, но тут же вернулась с упаковкой бинтов и тюбиком мази «Неоспорин».

— Для швов, — объяснила она. — А когда проснется, проследи, чтобы она перебралась на нормальную кровать.

Хольцман сглотнула, забрала у Эбби бинты и мазь и положила их на пол рядом. Ни Эбби, ни Пэтти не видели, что случилось, но предполагали, что один из буйволов врезался в нее сзади и подбросил так, что она перелетела через всю комнату.

— Тебе самой надо поспать, — сказала Эбби. — У Эрин отличная комната для гостей.

— Угу, — согласилась Пэтти. — Денег у девчонки явно полно.

— Колумбийский университет, — эта простая фраза прозвучала у Эбби как грязное ругательство.

Они обе неловко обняли Хольцман — неловко, потому что она так и сидела, поджав к груди ноги, — и попрощались с Эрин, хотя та все еще спала.

Хольцман с трудом встала, выключила везде свет, оставив только лампочку у дивана, и заперла за Эбби и Пэтти дверь. Замок, кстати, у Эрин был совсем хлипкий. Поспешно отправившись в больницу, они забыли взять с собой вещи Эрин, и Хольцман пришлось вскрыть дверь отмычкой. Это заняло у нее несколько секунд.

Может, после того как Эрин переляжет в кровать, Хольцман могла бы поработать над замком и сделать его надежнее. Наверняка тут где-то должны быть инструменты.

Хольцман снова огляделась, прижалась спиной к двери и осознала, как близко она сейчас находится к Эрин. Она наблюдала за тем, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудь Эрин, и ненавидела себя.

Затем ее внимание привлек книжный шкаф недалеко от входной двери. Хольцман слабо улыбнулась, увидев заголовки — в основном, книги были по физике элементарных частиц и еще несколько штук о паранормальных явлениях. Она подошла поближе.

На средней полке, так, что на нее сразу падал взгляд, стояла фотография в рамке. Хольцман бережно взяла ее, чувствуя, как быстро колотится сердце. На фотографии все четверо стояли в пожарной части сразу после подписания договора аренды. Они сгруппировались вокруг шеста и улыбались фотографу (их арендодателю). Хольцман очень нравилась эта фотография. Сама Хольцман на ней запрыгнула на спину Эбби, чтобы быть повыше. Пэтти хохотала, а Эрин просто выглядела очень довольной и счастливой.

Точно такая же фотография висела у Хольцман на стене в рамочке. Может, Эрин тоже воспринимает Охотниц как семью?  
Она больше не должна так думать. Во всяком случае, о Хольцман.

Как сложно было сейчас поверить в то, что всего несколько часов назад Хольцман собиралась построить вместе с Эрин модель ловушки. И что вчера она проснулась у Эрин на бедре.

Хольцман снова села, прямо на пол перед книжным шкафом. Теперь она еле-еле могла разглядеть Эрин поверх подлокотника дивана. Хольцман обхватила колени и снова начала теребить шнурки, все более настойчиво. Она хранила мертвую тишину, но глубоко внутри кричала так громко, что это было невыносимо.

Через неопределенный период времени — может, просто несколько минут, а может, и несколько часов — она прошептала:

— Прости.

Эрин, конечно же, не ответила.

— Прости, прости, пожалуйста. У меня был целый план — и сегодня я собиралась собрать все вместе, ведь именно так работает синтаксис. Но… у меня ничего не получилось, ничего не собралось. Я только все разрушила и все сломала — сломала тебя…

В процессе она медленно перемещалась по полу — от книжного шкафа к дивану. Отсюда ей были видны швы. Ровный ряд пересекал лоб Эрин прямо над бровью, еще один, на воспаленной коже, был виден на предплечье. Под одеждой, наверное, были еще швы, забинтованные.

Эрин спала медикаментозным сном, поэтому не была, как обычно, расслабленной и совсем не похожей на ангела. Она казалась слишком сосредоточенной. Хольцман приподняла одну из ее рук — так, чтобы она свесилась с дивана, пытаясь подправить картинку. Та все равно казалась неправильной.

— Прости, — снова сказала Хольцман.

Она и не заметила, что начала плакать, пока слезы не попали на лицо Эрин, находящееся прямо под ней. Хольцман торопливо, но нежно их стерла. Она совсем приблизилась к дивану и прислонилась затылком к обтягивающей его ткани.

Пожалуйста, пусть она возненавидит меня, когда проснется! — подумала Хольцман.

И тут она затылком почувствовала шевеление на диване. Она подняла взгляд. Эрин открыла глаза и уставилась прямо на Хольцман. Этот внезапный зрительный контакт после долгого периода одностороннего разглядывания смутил Хольцман. Она принялась отодвигаться, пока не уперлась спиной в кофейный столик.

— Привет! — сказала Эрин. Первое слово, произнесенное ею после происшествия. Хольцман ничего не ответила.

Эрин оперлась было на локоть, но тут же поморщилась из-за того, что швы натянулись, и улеглась обратно.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она, повернув голову, чтобы снова встретиться взглядом с Хольцман.

Это был абсурдный, несправедливый вопрос. Абсурдным и несправедливым было то, что Эрин беспокоилась о Хольцман, хотя именно из-за нее и пострадала.

Сложно было вложить все эти чувства в односложный ответ, а на большее Хольцман в тот момент была неспособна. Но она приложила все усилия и выдала в итоге: «Нмпф».

Возможно, она не так что-то поняла из-за тусклого освещения, но ей показалось, что Эрин и правда сообразила, что она имела в виду. Грудь Хольцман сдавило сразу по многим причинам. Как ей, спрашивается, справиться одновременно с грустью, любовью и пониманием? Ей и одна-то эмоция за раз едва была по силам.

— Хольц, ты что, плакала? — спросила Эрин.

Та покачала головой, но это было бесполезно — она снова начала плакать. Слезы горячими дорожками стекали по щекам и добавляли к списку чувств еще и стыд.

— Не… не надо! — попросила Эрин. Голос ее оборвался, и теперь получалось, что Хольцман не только причинила физический вред своей любимой, но и ранила ее эмоционально.

— Иди сюда, — предложила Эрин. Она умудрилась практически сесть, устроившись между подушками, которые заботливо взбили для нее Эбби и Пэтти.

Хольцман подвинулась совсем чуть-чуть, на бесконечно малое расстояние.

— Ближе.

Со вздохом она вернулась в изначальную позицию у дивана.

— Ближе, — повторила Эрин.

К этому моменту грудь Хольцман была прижата к диванным подушкам — и она изо всех сил старалась подавить в себе нестерпимое желание сбежать из комнаты и от взгляда Эрин.

— Ближе.

Двигаться ближе было уже некуда. Хольцман пристроила подбородок на край дивана и, подняв взгляд на Эрин, шмыгнула носом.

— Измажу соплями твою дорогую мебель.

— Мне плевать, — сказала Эрин, и Хольцман ей поверила. Эрин протянула руку и нежно провела большим пальцем, смахивая слезы со щек Хольцман. Та почувствовала, как у нее перехватило дыхание.

Хольцман в конце концов преодолела страх и задала мучивший ее вопрос:

— Ты… ты простишь меня… за буйвола?

Эрин покачала головой, и у Хольцман внутри все упало.

— Нет, — сказала Эрин. — Не прощу. Нельзя простить кого-то, если изначально не обвинял.

— Но, — запротестовала Хольцман, — объективно рассуждая, я во всем виновата. Теряешь научную хватку, Гилберт.

Эрин пожала плечами.

— Плевать, — повторила она. — Я тебя ни в чем не виню, так что перестань плакать — и иди сюда.

— Я… — Хольцман осеклась, когда ее мозг дошел до обработки последней части предложения Эрин. — Что?

— Иди сюда. На диван.

Эрин подвинулась, доказывая, что им обеим хватит места.

Но это было уже слишком. Хольцман снова начала качать головой, и никак не могла остановиться, а затем встала на ноги и попятилась в коридор.

— Прости, — сказала она, сообразив, что еще не говорила этого проснувшейся Эрин. — Я буду в твоей комнате для гостей… Я останусь, а тебе надо поспать нормально, так что… кричи, если что-нибудь понадобится. Что угодно.

Хольцман выбралась из гостиной и прошла по коридору в странном забытьи, отследив только отправную точку и место назначения, но не путешествие из одного пункта в другой. Она не могла вспомнить, выключила ли свет — и сказала ли Эрин вслед что-нибудь.

Самое худшее заключалось в том, что Хольцман выучила еще одно целое предложение Эрин. Она была доброй, неоправданно и нелогично доброй по отношению к своим подругам. Если бы Хольцман могла сейчас рассуждать более четко, она бы объяснила это сочетанием сентиментальности Эрин (вокабулярий) и прощания на ночь (алфавит).  
Но сейчас она сосредоточилась на том, что это осознание было совершенно случайным. Когда Эрин было плохо, Хольцман просто бесполезно стояла рядом, в то время как Пэтти и Эбби все исправили. Да и вообще, именно она была во всем виновата, что бы ни говорили остальные. И Хольцман не смогла помочь Эрин.

А вот Эрин — Эрин хотела помочь ей, причем всего через несколько часов после того, как ее протаранил призрачный буйвол.

Хольцман в этот момент осознала две вещи.

Первая: это действительно было несправедливо.

Вторая: она и правда была дико влюблена в Эрин. И только что оставила ее одну — всего через несколько часов после того, как на нее напали. Хольцман сделала глубокий вдох, развернулась, направилась обратно и высунула из-за угла голову.

Эрин все еще была на диване. Но теперь именно она постаралась стать как можно меньше. Хольцман и не знала, что не единственная умела по-настоящему съеживаться.

— Ты не хочешь пойти в постель? — спросила Хольцман.

Эрин пожала плечами, не поднимая взгляд.

— Со мной все в порядке. Я бы все равно не заснула. Можно побыть с тобой?

Хольцман молча кивнула, жалея, что сбежала из комнаты. Она села на диван рядом с Эрин, которая тоже не стала ничего говорить.

В конце концов Эрин потянулась и взяла Хольцман за руку. Все еще глядя перед собой, она подняла их переплетенные пальцы, пока они не коснулись швов над ее бровями. Хольцман дернулась.

— Я просто хотела продемонстрировать, — объяснила Эрин, — что ничего страшного не случилось.

Она опустила их руки, но не стала отнимать свою. Пальцы у нее были длинными, гладкими и прохладными — в отличие от более коротких, мозолистых и теплых пальцев Хольцман.

— Почему ты осталась? Я имею в виду — здесь? — спросила Эрин.

— Просто… на всякий случай, — повторила Хольцман слова Эбби, очень уж они были уместными.

Эрин откинулась головой на спинку дивана.

— Расскажи мне какую-нибудь историю, — попросила она. — Развлеки меня.

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

— Ну да. Или, ну не знаю, спой мне. Очень тихо здесь. — Эрин не назвала тишину неловкой, но Хольцман и сама чувствовала. Обычно тишина между ними была мирной — и даже приятной.

— С-спеть тебе?

Эрин поощрительно улыбнулась.

Ну, сейчас или никогда, подумала Хольцман. К тому же Эбби и Пэтти считали, что это хорошая идея. Она прерывисто вздохнула.

— Однажды, когда я загрущу, когда ведь мир замерзнет…

В голосе у нее были слышны слезы, и он охрип от рыданий, так что идеальной серенадой это нельзя было назвать , но Эрин с шумом вдохнула и выпрямилась, тут же поморщившись от резкого движения.

— Люблю эту песню.

Хольцман смущенно заерзала.

— Я так и поняла. Я… э… слышала, как ты пела ее вчера.

— Я не… знала, что так громко пою, — покраснев, сказала Эрин.

Хольцман мучительно задумалась, как бы ей заверить Эрин в том, что поет она вовсе не громко, и при этом не признаваться, что подслушивала у двери ванной в течение десяти минут.

— Только я могу слышать, как ты поешь. У меня сверхзвуковой слух.

Эрин фыркнула.

— Что за чушь. Сверхзвуковой — значит, быстрее скорости звука.

— Значит, у меня радар. Как у летучей мыши. Избирательный. Выхватывает только красивые голоса красивых девушек.

Эрин долгое время молчала, а потом попросила:

— Закончи песню.

Хольцман снова начала, на этот раз не так нерешительно:

— Однажды…

Тихо, поначалу чуть слышно, Эрин к ней присоединилась.

Было сложно не замечать, как чудесно сочетались их голоса.

Эй, подумала Хольцман, это же дуэт. Дуэт подразумевает двух отдельных человек, которые объединяются, чтобы стать лучше. Синтаксис Эрин Гилберт продолжал находить ее даже без особых усилий с ее стороны.

Эрин так и не выпустила ее руку.

***

Хольцман и Эрин вошли на следующий день вместе в пожарную часть незадолго до обеда.

Пэтти и Эбби тут же подскочили на ноги.

— Как ты? — хором спросили они у Эрин.

— Все в порядке, девчонки, не волнуйтесь.

— Совсем не обязательно было приходить сегодня, — сказала Эбби.

— Знаю, но у меня есть захватывающая теория, над которой я работаю с Хольц.

Она схватила Хольц под руку и сжала. Хольцман расплылась в широкой улыбке и шевельнула рукой так, что ладонь Эрин скользнула вниз и легла в ее ладонь. Конечно, это была просто случайность. Эбби приподняла брови. Хольцман сделала вид, что ничего не заметила.

— Погодите-ка, — с подозрением сказала Пэтти, — Хольци, а что это у тебя на ногтях?

Хольцман опустила взгляд на ногти, которые были видны в ее обрезанных перчатках.

— Эм… Лак, — сообщила она.

— С каких это пор ты красишь ногти?

— Это Эрин накрасила. — Хольцман подняла свободную руку и пошевелила пальцами. Ногти были выкрашены поочередно в черный и белый цвета, и на каждом черном ногте сверху был небольшой белый рисунок.

— Она сделала мне маленьких призраков, видите? — с гордостью сказала Хольцман. — Они светятся в темноте! И у них даже крошечные глазницы есть!

Пэтти неверяще на нее уставилась, а Эбби выглядела так, словно разрывается между смехом и плачем. Хольцман не понимала, откуда такая реакция. Это ведь просто лак для ногтей.

— А что это у тебя на руке? — продолжила Пэтти, на этот раз обращаясь к Эрин.

Эрин подняла травмированную руку, на которой, параллельно швам, большими яркими буквами было написано: «ДЖИЛЛИАН ХОЛЬЦМАН».

— Это Хольц подписалась, — сообщила она. — Как на гипсе.

— Но это же просто рука, — заметила Эбби.

— Я не хотела, чтобы она упустила такой шанс, — сказала Хольцман.

Пэтти и Эбби обменялись многозначительным взглядом, но Хольцман не была уверена в том, что же именно они хотели им сказать.

— Так что, — обратилась к ней Эрин, — возьмешь детали, которые вчера оставила на улице? Встретимся на крыше для тестов?

— Будет сделано, — отрапортовала Хольцман.

Эрин очаровательно ей улыбнулась, «выстрелила» из пальца и, выпустив руку, отправилась наверх. Хольцман  
посмотрела ей вслед. Ух ты, даже походка у нее была объективно круче, чем у всех остальных женщин в мире. Эрин сейчас на нее не смотрела, так что можно было таращиться, сколько влезет.

Остальные Охотницы, однако, очень даже на нее смотрели.

— Детка, — сказала Пэтти со значением — словно пыталась вложить все имеющиеся у нее мнения в одно-единственное слово.

— Хмм? — рассеянно спросила Хольцман. Лодыжки Эрин и все, что ниже, были еще видны. В конце концов и они исчезли из виду, и только тогда Хольцман обернулась к подругам.

— Это просто невыносимо, — сказала Эбби. — Послушай, у тебя есть благословения от нас обеих. От Кевина тоже, если бы он был здесь и понимал, что происходит. Кстати, где он? Давно уже должен быть ! Так вот: для душевного здоровья всех нас, пожалуйста, займись уже Эрин вплотную!

Хольцман на какое-то мгновение застыла в недоумении.

— Так я и так занимаюсь, — сказала она наконец.

— В таком случае мы очень по-разному понимаем, что значит заняться вплотную, — сказала Пэтти.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — Хольцман глубоко вдохнула. — Это же процесс. Я работаю над ним. Ее язык — лучшийязыквмире, и я над ним работаю, понятно? А сейчас мне нужно забрать детали, подняться на крышу и заняться с Эрин безумными экспериментами. Пока.

Она направилась в подворотню и побросала собранный металлический хлам в сумку. В процессе Хольцман заметила, как солнечный луч отразился от одного из ногтей. Она никогда прежде не была фанаткой маникюра, но, с другой стороны, Эрин ведь никогда прежде не красила ей ногти.

Ей ужасно понравилось, как Эрин нарисовала призраков — совсем не похожими на настоящими, скорее как детишек в простынях на Хэллоуин. А ее техника в прорисовывании глазниц и вовсе была феноменальной.

Вообще, все в Эрин было феноменальным.

Однако Хольцман не была уверена, что ей стоит принимать совет Эбби. Хольцман выучила язык Эрин, это верно. Но с какой стати Эрин должна была учить ее язык? Любовь к Эрин Гилберт сама по себе была изумительной. Быть любимой взаимно… Возможно, у нее получится прожить и без этого.

Хольцман закинула сумку на плечо и направилась на крышу.


	5. Свободное владение

_Свободное владение = способность бегло и очень хорошо говорить на языке_  
  
Прошла неделя с Буйволиады, как Хольцман начала называть этот инцидент. Достаточно долго, чтобы с Эрин сняли швы. Достаточно долго, чтобы Хольцман успела довести до совершенства имитацию и применить теорию Эрин на настоящих ловушках. Достаточно долго, чтобы Хольцман довела общее количество покраснений Эрин (во всяком случае, с момента начала подсчета) до тринадцати.  
  
Определенно недостаточно долго, чтобы она прекратила, как выразилась Пэтти, мять сиськи и призналась Эрин в своих чувствах.  
  
Несмотря на это, ей казалось, что она и правда начала неплохо говорить на языке Эрин.  
  
Хольцман продолжила делать кофе по утрам и зачастую раскладывала вещи на столе до прибытия Эрин. Они невероятно синхронно действовали во время боевых вылазок — благодаря тому, как тонко Хольцман стала различать каждый издаваемый Эрин звук. А сама Эрин стала приходить немного раньше и уходить немного позже — и Хольцман позволяла себе робко надеяться, что это происходило из-за нее.  
  
Сегодня был День стирки в пожарной части — или день, когда Хольцман, Эбби и Пэтти стирали свои комбинезоны, а Эрин — все три своих комбинезона. День стирки давно уже стал синонимом Дня настольных игр, ведь что может быть веселее совместных посиделок за столом в попытках друг друга уничтожить, пока ожидаешь, когда стиральная машина закончит свой цикл.  
  
— Из Аляски в Камчатку, — сказала Пэтти, уже не раз проявлявшая себя как стратегический — пугающе стратегический — игрок в «Риск».  
  
Эрин застонала.  
  
— Только не Камчатка. На следующем ходу мне понадобятся дополнительные азиатские армии.  
  
Хольцман внимательно посмотрела на игровое поле. Эбби завязла в Европе, Эрин умудрилась занять всю Азию, хотя, похоже, ненадолго; Пэтти же твердо контролировала Северную и Южную Америку, а также большую часть Африки. Сама Хольцман построила себе небольшой, но густонаселенный оплот в Австралии.  
  
Кевин с ними не играл — «Риск» ему было не потянуть, — но они разместили в его честь несколько фигурок в Атлантическом океане.  
  
— Нечего было растекаться по Якутску и Сибири, — мудро заметила Пэтти, после чего повторила: — Из Аляски в Камчатку.  
  
Они бросили кубики. Пэтти захватила территорию, после чего начала уничтожать владения Эрин в Японии, Монголии, Китае и Сиаме, граничащем с тяжело вооруженной Индонезией, которая принадлежала Хольцман. Пэтти с опаской взглянула на Хольцман.  
  
— Знаю, что ты всю игру сидишь в Австралии, но все равно тебе не доверяю, — сказала она.  
  
Хольцман изобразила в ответ полуухмылку-полуоскал.  
  
— Умная ты женщина, сладкая моя.  
  
— …Угу. Против Хольци я не играю. Я все — твой ход, Йейтс.  
  
Эбби успешно схватилась с Пэтти за Египет — и безрезультатно с Эрин за Ближний Восток. Затем был ход Эрин, который в основном состоял из ее страданий по поводу потери пяти территорий. Почему-то ей было особенно обидно лишиться Камчатки.  
  
Передав в конце концов кубики Хольцман, она попросила:  
  
— Отомсти за меня.  
  
В глазах Хольцман появился опасный блеск.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Эрин сморгнула.  
  
— Что, правда?  
  
Хольцман поняла причину ее удивления. Как верно заметила Пэтти, она всю игру не вылезала из Австралии — ей было там спокойно.  
  
— Конечно, — откликнулась она. — Для тебя — что угодно.  
  
Хольцман потерла ладони, мрачно хохотнула и приободрила свои войска. Затем она взяла кубики и встряхнула их, глядя на Пэтти поверх оправы очков.  
  
— Из Индонезии в Сиам, Пэтти. Поехали.  
  
Пэтти неохотно взяла свои кубики.  
  
— Для справки: я жалею о том, что вообще влезла в Сиам, — сказала она.  
  
— Для справки: я жалею о том, что вообще начала с вами играть в эту игру, — мрачно заметила Эбби.  
  
Хольцман сунула под нос Эрин кулак с кубиками.  
  
— Подуй на удачу, — попросила она.  
  
Эрин подула, хоть и нерешительно. Хольцман не особо верила в силу суеверий, но определенно верила в силу горячего дыхания Эрин на своей коже.  
  
Она кашлянула и попыталась вспомнить, как дышать, после чего начала мстить.  
  
***  
Пэтти в шоке уставилась на доску.  
  
— Хольцман, — проговорила она.  
  
Та расплылась в улыбке.  
  
— Фамилия целиком? Ого-го, у меня проблемы?  
  
— Да уж еще какие, можешь поставить на это свою маленькую вертлявую задницу! Ты за один ход прокатилась по двадцати двум территориям! Это же половина доски! Ты теперь на каждом континенте! Это просто ненормально! Абсолютно!  
  
— Я — мстительница! — Хольцман триумфально вскинула в воздух кулаки.  
  
— Ты слишком тонко размазала свои силы, — прокомментировала Эбби, печально опершись подбородком на руку. Хольцман, кажется, случайно захватила все ее территории и вышибла ее из игры. — И не сможешь защитить ни одну из двадцати двух территорий.  
  
Хольцман было решительно все равно — ведь Эрин смотрела на нее, как на настоящую героиню.  
  
— Зачем ты вообще на меня напала? — продолжала Эбби. — Я же не сделала Эрин ничего плохого!  
  
— Ты пыталась отнять у нее Ближний Восток, — возразила Хольцман.  
  
Взгляд Эрин стал еще более восхищенным.  
  
— Только ты можешь использовать международные отношения в игре как способ соблазнения, — застонав, проговорила Эбби.  
  
Хольцман так и застыла, затем быстро отвела взгляд от Эрин. Конечно, не то чтобы это был секрет, но обычно Эбби и Пэтти не выражались так прямолинейно в присутствии Эрин.  
  
Эбби заметила ее реакцию и подняла голову.  
  
— Прости, Хольц, я просто… это просто шутка.  
  
— Пойду возьму что-нибудь попить, — внезапно сказала Хольцман. — Кто-нибудь что-нибудь хочет? — Не дожидаясь ответов, она уже была на полпути к кухне.  
  
Эрин отправилась следом.  
  
— Хочу рутбир*, — сообщила она, облокотившись о кухонную стойку.  
  
— Сейчас достану, — слегка придушенно откликнулась Хольцман.  
  
— Знаешь, я кое-что заметила, — сказала Эрин.  
  
_Что мне еще стоит поработать над моими способами соблазнения?_ — подумала Хольцман.  
  
— Что? — спросила она вслух.  
  
— Ты произносишь Квебек как «Кебек».  
  
О, а вот это было неожиданно. Хольцман замерла перед открытой дверцей холодильника.  
  
— Ну... да.  
  
— А я всегда говорю «Кв» — ну, как «ква-ква».  
  
Тут Хольцман сообразила, что происходит, и улыбнулась. Она взяла из холодильника две банки рутбира и обернулась к Эрин, захлопнув дверцу ногой.  
  
— Потрясающе, — сказала она. — Я говорю «Кебек», потому что так этот город произносится по-французски.  
  
— Погоди-ка, ты что, знаешь французский?  
  
— Ну конечно. А откуда бы еще мне знать про _pom-pom gir_ l?  
  
— Я думала, ты шутишь, — сказала Эрин, забирав у нее банку и потянув за кольцо.  
  
— Моя дорогая доктор Гилберт, я никогда не шучу на тему чирлидеров.  
  
Эрин подалась вперед.  
  
— Скажи что-нибудь на французском.  
  
Что-то в ее голосе изменилось — он стал еще более оживленным.  
  
Хольцман задумалась.  
  
— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь по-французски?  
  
— Нет.  
_  
— Je lutterais contre le monde entier pour te faire sourire._  
  
Эрин просияла.  
  
— Красиво! А что это значит?  
  
— Это значит… «Мой рутбир совсем невкусный».  
  
Эрин сморщила нос.  
  
— Не верю. Не слышала я ничего про рутбир в твоей фразе.  
  
— Конечно, не слышала, я же по-французски говорила.  
  
Эрин, похоже, не могла определиться, верить Хольцман или нет, но улыбка с ее лица не исчезла.  
  
_Я бы сразилась с целым миром, чтобы ты улыбнулась*_ *, — подумала Хольцман.  
  
***  
На следующий день Хольцман пришла в пожарную часть не первой.  
  
Понятно, что часто она оказывалась первой просто потому, что задерживалась допоздна — и ночевала на работе. Но когда она все-таки уходила домой, мысли о изобретениях все равно гнали с раннего утра обратно.  
  
Однако сегодня, хотя она приехала еще до семи, Эрин уже находилась в пожарной части.  
  
Она, как ни в чем не бывало, сидела за своим рабочим столом, словно для нее это было обычным делом — приходить на работу на два с половиной часа раньше. На одном из столов Хольцман обнаружила стаканчик, который определенно не оставляла там накануне, и с любопытством к нему приблизилась. Выглядел он как типичный стаканчик с кофе на вынос, но жидкость внутри была скрыта под толстым слоем взбитых сливок и, судя по всему, мелко покрошенным крекером Грэма. Хольцман взглянула на Эрин и вопросительным жестом указала на стаканчик.  
  
— Со вкусом S’mores***, — пояснила Эрин. — Двойная порция кофе и практически все сладкие добавки, которые у них были в наличии. Самый высокий уровень сахара из всего ассортимента в меню, я специально проверила.  
  
Хольцман с изумлением на нее уставилась, после чего схватила стаканчик и сделала глоток. На вкус это было похоже на жидкий рай, о чем она тут же и сообщила.  
  
Затем Хольцман щелкнула пальцами.  
  
— Только что вспомнила. У меня в черновиках были кое-какие уравнения, с которыми я не могла разобраться, и я подумала…  
  
— Я их уже исправила, — сообщила Эрин.  
  
— Да? — Хольцман, разинув рот, взяла бумаги. Аккуратный почерк Эрин виднелся тут и там — и все математические выкладки были подкорректированы.  
  
— Спасибо, — добавила Хольцман. Она хотела сказать что-нибудь более умное и изобретательное, но мозг просто-напросто отключился. — Я… э… сейчас вернусь. Надо забрать пару отверток, которые я оставила на крыше…  
  
— Они под твоим столом, вон в той коробке. — Эрин указала пальцем. — Кстати, ты знала, что у тебя четырнадцать отверток? По-моему, это как-то чересчур.  
  
— Я… — ошеломленно начала Хольцман. — Что?  
  
— Я их разложила, потому что ты вечно не можешь найти ту, которая тебе нужна, и выяснилось, что их четырнадцать.  
  
Хольцман чувствовала себя так, словно попала в какой-то гигантский розыгрыш, но никак не могла понять, в чем именно он заключается.  
  
— Вообще-то их пятнадцать, — растерянно сказала она, — но Полетту я уже несколько недель найти не могу…  
  
Она заглянула в коробку, на которую указала Эрин. Отвертки были разложены по типам — а внутри этих групп еще и по размеру. Это была идеальная сортировка, и Хольцман, коснувшись коробки, даже пожалела немного, что такого порядка в ней никогда снова не будет.  
  
Через час, когда она с головой ушла в минимизацию криогенных отсеков для создания более легких протонных рюкзаков, на ее плечи вдруг опустилось что-то теплое и мягкое.  
  
Рядом стояла Эрин, только что укрывшая ее одеялом.  
  
— Прости, что побеспокоила, — сказала она, — но ты, похоже, замерзла. Дрожишь вся.  
  
Хольцман сморгнула.  
  
— Ну… да, жидкий азот… — пробормотала она.  
  
— Вот именно, — сказала Эрин. — Да, а когда ты с этим закончишь, на столе в углу тебя ждут новые оранжевые провода. Я подумала, что ты их сегодня будешь резать.  
  
— Я… откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Сегодня четверг. Ты обычно режешь провода по четвергам. Понятия не имею, зачем, но…  
  
Хольцман и не осознавала, что она настолько человек привычки.  
  
После того как Эрин вернулась к своей работе, Хольцман поглубже завернулась в одеяло — синее, с легким запахом кокоса. Похоже, это было одеяло Эрин.  
  
После всех этих странных утренних событий, да еще и разговора прошлым вечером о Квебеке, Хольцман задумалась — а вдруг Эрин пытается?..  
  
Да нет, не может такого быть.  
  
***  
Время уже шло к ужину, и Эрин собирала вещи перед уходом. На следующей неделе им предстояло какое-то публичное мероприятие под эгидой мэрии — Хольцман надеялась, что, если она так и не узнает, что именно это будет за мероприятие, никто не станет ожидать от нее соответствующего ситуации облачения, — и Эрин весь день работала над презентацией, в которой они с Эбби собирались представить переработанную версию своей книги.  
  
— Я домой, — объявила Эрин.  
  
Хольцман улыбнулась ей, не поднимая взгляда — химикаты, с которыми она работала, легко возгорались и в сочетании были взрывоопасными, — и отсалютовала на прощание свободной рукой.  
  
— Да, пока я не ушла, — добавила Эрин, — посмотри-ка, что я купила перекусить на пути домой.  
  
Хольцман неразборчиво промычала и выставила вверх палец, пытаясь стабилизировать эксперимент. После этого она наконец подняла голову.  
  
Эрин помахала перед ее носом большим тубусом с «Принглс» и широко улыбнулась. Хольцман приподняла бровь.  
  
— Подумала, что мне стоит попробовать, ведь ты так их любишь, а у тебя отличный вкус.  
  
Это было очень странно. Вкусы у них с Эрин очень сильно различались. Эрин любила здоровую еду, скромную одежду, общую упорядоченность и кофе, у которого был вкус кофе.  
  
Эрин открыла крышку и оторвала фольгу, после чего на мгновение замерла.  
  
— Но вот в чем проблема, — сказала она. — Не хочу испортить себе первое впечатление. А вдруг они просроченные?  
  
Хольцман посмотрела на нее в недоумении.  
  
— Придется тебе все-таки рискнуть, наверное?  
  
— Даже не знаю. Мне бы хотелось сначала убедиться в их превосходном качестве. Кто знает, как долго они пролежали в магазине?  
  
— Ну, если ты прочитаешь на упаковке дату изготовления и срок… — начала было Хольцман.  
  
Эрин самым буквальным образом ее зашикала.  
  
— Этого недостаточно. Думаю, лучшим решением будет дать сначала их попробовать эксперту по «Принглс» — чтобы убедиться в том, что все в порядке.  
  
— Ну, наверное… — начала была Хольцман, но тут же замерла. Подождите-ка минуточку!  
  
Эрин подошла ближе.  
  
— Ты у нас настоящий эксперт — так что попробуешь первую чипсину, а?  
  
И она протянула Хольцман тубус.  
  
Хольцман была потрясена. Она начисто позабыла про свой эксперимент и случайно смахнула со стола мензурку, краем сознания отследив звон разбившегося стекла.  
  
Эрин вздрогнула, но, похоже, решила игнорировать инцидент — и все еще держала перед собой тубус.  
  
Хольцман почувствовала, как во рту у нее пересохло. Она взяла верхнюю чипсину, положила целиком в рот, похрустела и проглотила.  
  
— Все в порядке, — до сих пор не веря в происходящее, монотонно проговорила она. — Экспертная оценка Хольцман: высший бал по свежести.  
  
— Ну и отлично! — жизнерадостно откликнулась Эрин. — До завтра! Да, и у тебя под ногами горит пол.  
  
С этими словами она практически выскочила из комнаты.  
  
Хольцман почувствовала, что левую ногу — там, где упала мензурка, — припекает, но решила еще на мгновение проигнорировать пожар и задумчиво слизнула соль с губ. В данный момент ее сознание было занято более важным пламенем. Внутренним.  
  
Что вообще только что произошло?!  
  
***  
Ей понадобилось пять минут, чтобы решить, что вселенная уже не может подавать ей еще больше знаков. Она (буквально) бросила то, над чем работала, схватила куртку и отправилась вслед за Эрин.  
  
***  
Хольцман несколько раз в повторяющемся ритме постучала в дверь Эрин. Консьержка внизу сразу ее узнала и тут же впустила, но с каждой ступенькой по пути к квартире Эрин решимость становилась все слабее.  
  
Она скрипнула зубами и постучала еще раз.  
  
Послышались шаги.  
  
— Это я, — сообщила Хольцман, а потом добавила — скорее всего, без необходимости: — Хольцман.  
  
Она услышала скрип цепочки, после чего дверь открылась. Эрин выглядела удивленной, но это не было неприятным удивлением. А еще она казалась… очень уютной. На ней были надеты пижамные штаны в мелкую звездочку и толстовка с капюшоном, волосы были убраны в хвост. На ногах красовались такие большие пушистые штуки — не носки и не тапочки, а что-то между.  
  
Хольцман очень понравилась уютная Эрин.  
  
Эрин кашлянула.  
  
— Это же ты постучала в мою дверь, — напомнила она Хольцман.  
  
— Точно. Было такое. Я подумала — может, снова взломать твой замок, но решила, что это будет грубо, ведь на этот раз ты находишься в сознании.  
  
— Я… что? Погоди-ка. На этот раз?  
  
— Да ладно, неважно. Можно войти?  
  
Эрин кивнула и отступила в сторону.  
  
Хольцман огляделась в безупречно убранной квартире, не изменившейся ни на йоту с тех пор, как она была здесь в последний раз. Она неловко замерла между гостиной и кухней Эрин и нерешительно переступила с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросила Эрин, когда молчание затянулось.  
  
— Да, — чуть не заорала Холцьман от нервов. Эрин подскочила. Холцьман дернула себя за подвеску и повторила, уже тише: — Да. — Она сделала вдох. — Мне нужно кое-то тебе сказать. Не уверена, как ты к этому отнесешься, или что по этому поводу подумаешь, но мне все равно нужно тебе сказать, чтобы ты знала, и если ты захочешь сделать вид, что этого разговора не было, то это ничего страшного.  
  
Эрин посмотрела на нее слегка испуганно, но все равно махнула в сторону дивана, и они уселись на него точно так же, как ночью после больницы. Хольцман уставилась прямо перед собой — она просто не смогла бы ничего сказать, если бы смотрела при этом на Эрин.  
  
— Люди приводят меня в замешательство, и мне легче понимать их метафорически — или вообще не понимать, — начала она. — Но я пытаюсь изучить тебя, потому что ты для меня важна. Я счастлива, когда ты рядом, и я люблю тебя, и влюблена в тебя, и если бы ты была языком, ты была бы самым красивым языком в мире — и я хочу слышать его все время.  
  
Договорив, Хольцман подавила желание зажмуриться или выбежать из комнаты.  
  
— Правда? — выдохнула Эрин.  
  
Хольцман кивнула.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Возможно, это не было идеальным ответом, но это не было и отказом — уже кое-что. Хольцман решилась на нее посмотреть.  
  
— Я последнее время постоянно колебалась — сказать тебе или нет, ведь я, знаешь, не слишком талантлива в области общения…  
  
— Нет, Хольц, — прервала ее Эрин. Она подвинулась ближе и положила ладонь на щеку Хольцман — и о боже, как это отвлекало. — У тебя неописуемо прекрасный язык, и он идеально тебе подходит. Именно поэтому я пыталась им воспользоваться, чтобы … продемонстрировать тебе свои чувства.  
  
Мозг Хольцман чуть не взорвался.  
  
— Так ты… все это… и… чипсина…  
  
Эрин кивнула.  
  
— Не нужна нам никакая осцилляция, — предложила она, уже настолько близко придвинувшись, что Хольцман могла различить все прекрасные разноцветные крапинки в ее глазах. — Давай вместо займемся оскуляцией****.  
  
Хольцман разинула рот.  
  
— Ты только что использовала заумные латинские слова, чтобы предложить поцеловаться?  
  
— Конечно, только если тебе хочется… — начала было оправдываться Эрин, но Хольцман не дала ей договорить. Каким бы волшебным ни ощущалось прикосновение руки Эрин, оно не шло ни в какое сравнение с прикосновением ее губ.  
  
Эрин довольно выдохнула ей в рот. Хольцман взяла ее за предплечья — легко, но настойчиво, потому что никогда еще не была так близко к Эрин, и ей все равно казалось, что этого недостаточно. Эрин с готовностью подалась навстречу, не прерывая поцелуй. И вот она уже буквально сидела у Хольцман на коленях, а та обхватила ее спину и забралась руками под толстовку, где обнаружила голую кожу. Под толстовкой на Эрин ничего не было — полезная информация.  
  
Хольцман почувствовала себя так, словно в животе только что выпустили на свободу целую колонию бабочек — накачанных кофеином и то и дело запускающих фейерверки.  
  
Затем Эрин зарылась пальцами в волосы Хольцман, отклонила ее голову назад и прижалась губами к шее. Хольцман пискнула. Когда Эрин от нее оторвалась, щеки ее раскраснелись, а взгляд был совершенно расфокусированным.  
  
— Не останавливайся! — запротестовала Хольцман.  
  
— Забыла сказать тебе кое-что важное. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Хольцман засияла в широченной улыбке — и Эрин улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— По-настоящему?  
  
— Да.  
  
Хольцман дотронулась до лица Эрин — потому что теперь она могла ее касаться, затем провела рукой по ее волосам и обвела пальцем контур губ. Эрин все это время даже не шелохнулась.  
  
Хольцман чувствовала, как ее переполняет благодарность. Благодарность вселенной за то, что создала Эрин. Благодарность Эбби и Пэтти за то, что всячески подталкивали ее к действиям. Благодарность к призракам. Благодарность ко всем языкам мира, к изучению лингвистики, к научным терминам с двойным значением, к домашнему тесту для вафель, к бум-боксам, к первым чипсинам, к себе — за то, что у нее хватило духу поехать к Эрин домой, а больше всего — к самой Эрин.  
  
Возможно, поняла она, необычные действия Эрин вовсе не были странными. Возможно, в них заключался идеальный смысл.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказала Хольцман, и она никогда еще не вкладывала столько чувств в это слово.  
  
— _Gracias_ , — откликнулась Эрин, снова целуя Хольцман, и та засмеялась. Слово по-испански, которое Эрин в самом деле знала.  
  
— _Merci_ , — пробормотала Хольцман в губы Эрин. — _Tak… Solpayki… Spasibo._  
  
У нее закончились версии на разных языках, но это уже не имело значения. Ни один из этих языков не шел ни в какое сравнение с языком Эрин. И Эрин начала целовать ее более глубоко и медленно, снова приводя в движение колонию бабочек, и Хольцман поняла, что ей еще многое предстоит выучить.  
  
Она не могла этого дождаться.  
  
_*Рутбир (корневое пиво, сарсапарилла) — напиток из корнеплодов, сахара, мускатного масла, корицы, патоки, гвоздики, лакрицы, аниса, ванили, экстракта американского лавра и прочих натуральных специй. Очень популярен в США.  
** Соответственно, так и переводится фраза, которую она сказала по-французски.  
*** S’more — традиционная еда, которую готовят в США на костре: маршмеллоу и шоколад между двумя крекерами Грэма.  
**** осцилляция — колебание (лат.), оскуляция — касание (лат.)_


End file.
